The Unknown Adventurer
by Qwertymalcolm67
Summary: Anon a classified mysterious youngman and one of the survivors against the marker outbreak alongside Isaac Clarke and sacrifice himself for humanity and was giving a second chance of life in a fantasy world but he fantasy world is riddled with a lot of dangers mainly beast from a fairy tale. Now an adventurer and soon find a purpose of destroying the main dangers of humanity...
1. Anonymous

**Personal Information**

Real name: XXXXX (classified)

Alias: Anon

Race: Human

Status: Alive

Job: Adventurer (currently)

SEC/CEC N/A (formerly)

Title: 'Gold' Adventurer

Weird Armor guy

Corpse-Killer

Menacing Husk

Test subject- XXXX

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Rank: N/A

Affiliation: Adventurer's guild

Family: Classified

Residence: Inn (currently)

Titan Memorial Medical Center (Formerly)

 **Anonymous (匿名- Tokumei)**

more commonly known as Anon was one of the few survivors of the sprawl along side Isaac Clarke who are trying to survive the outbreak of necromorphs, find a cure of his illness along with Isaac and stop the marker from destroying humanity. When he sacrifice himself to let Isaac live he was given another chance in life to be an adventurer to fight the main threat to any race...Goblins.

 **Appearance**

 **Armor**

His armor is classified technology and is intended for elite forces operating in dangerous situations and the harshest of environments. It's the pinnacle of armor where most adventurers find it impressive armor and wonder if they could get one themselves. while others find it weird a bit due to the glowing effects and the weird thing on his back which is his standard issue RIG

 **Unmasked**

Whenever in rare times he will reveal his face which many find it very handsome and have a face of a rugged hero. His skin is of (_) complexation along with (_) eyes and shown to have a small stubble of facial hair around him as it shown small scars around his face and huge scars around his semi-toned body. His back show barcodes during his containment of the sprawl.

 **Personality**

Anon is known to be a strong silent type who never speak at all with no vocalization of any kind as the only vocalization is grunts, screams and moans of pain. He is a selfless and determined individual to put most of his life among others. he's rather stoic in most situations while showing signs of emotions like shock, surprised, angry or sadness.

He have intense hatred for necromorphs previously and still harbor it in the new world of relating them to goblins but more ruthless, he harbor the grudge of Earth Gov due to them causing all the torture and experiments against his will for the key of the marker codes as he also have unearth hatred for Unitologist due to them being just as twisted and insane than EarthGov.

He never takes off his RIG at all whenever he eats, sleeps and doesn't even bath at all he always keep the armor due to unable to remove it at all. Despite it his sanity he is prone to very vivid hallucinations that almost got himself killed even one of them almost to suicide as a result of being off memory suppressants.

 **Background**

Anonymous past life is vague and a distant as the only known background of him being a lesser part of the CEC and SEC division who is the only one survive the outbreak that cause thousands of life's on a fragmented planet.

He was found in space by the EarthGov

was placed in a stasis chamber of Titan Station or known as the Sprawl who was a patient and spent unknown amount of years being a test subject for the government for the codes of a new marker implanted on him during his time on the fragment.

As they heavily use suppressants and it cost him most of his childhood, his past life and who he even was, leaving him a empty husk filled with nothing but haunting hallucinations, endless torture and suffering that never end for him.

 **Abilities**

 **Skilled Improviser**

Anon greatest strength is his improvising of weaponry able to use a simple tools meant for cutting and fixing be used as a deadly weapon turning the tide in his favor which carried on during the outbreak.

 **Unarmed/Armed combat**

Anon have basic hand-to-hand combat skills who rely on his fists and most occasional stomps.Anon will use just about any advantage offered in melee. Anons origins of him learning it is unknown but hints possibly got his training from the CEC/IMC where it's a requirement for non-soldiers.

 **Physical Conditioning**

Anon has semi-physical strength who has enough force to pose as a threat against other combatants. In most cases he'll use his range weapons to be basic clubs enough force to cause serious damage to anyone close in range. Anon often don't use it in most situations finding it extremely ineffective and risky. As anons suit maybe the influence of his strength.

 **Equipment**

The Advanced Suit -a state-of-the-art suit used by elite combat teams. Like the other suits, thrusters are located on the legs and clavicles and also includes a separating, folding helmet. the Advanced Suit is self-sealing, meaning that it will seal itself if punctured or otherwise damaged in a manner which compromises the wearer's exposure. This allows operators to work in the vacuum of space or other similarly hazardous environments. The suit is used in high mobility situations, and as such, is most likely made of a stretchable material, thus the semi tier of armor

 **RIG (Resource Integration Gear)-**

integrated health management and strength augmentation system that assists him in previously impossible and dangerous environments. Holographic projectors mounted on the wrists can create a two-dimensional display

 _-Pathfinder HUD_

 _highly-detailed geographic graph of an area to analyze the world around them and it works on different environments whether be strange alien lands it'll work but requires time to load and analyze the world around them._

 _-Stasis Module_

 _Stasis is used to severely decrease the speed of machinery. It is usually used to slow down machinery that is malfunctioning, allowing a safe approach (for example, mechanical doors rapidly opening and shutting, so Stasis would be used to slow the door down to a safe pace). It can be used offensively and defensively by Anon to slow down enemies or to decrease many environmental hazards._

 _-Kinesis Module_

 _Kinesis allows the user to lift heavy objects with ease. It will allow the user to lift all but the heaviest of objects as if they weighed nothing. If some machinery is located on a track, Kinesis can be used to roll it along that track if the object is too heavy to move via conventional means._

 _-Oxygen Storage_

 _The engineering suits will become airtight when entering a vacuum (or an area with a toxic atmosphere), allowing the user to breathe using oxygen stored in the suit. This oxygen will refill once the user either enters an area with normal air again. Anon use it in case of poisonous air the goblins have up their sleeves._

 **Weapons**

Anon is able to obtain a few weapons with the help of fellow engineer and survivor Isaac Clarke. He is able to aim and shot despite him not being a fully trained soldier. Easy with handheld weapons but not as much with other graded weapons.

 **Plasma Cutter**

The 211-V Plasma Cutter improvised weapon use for medical/mining purposes that is made a weapon for Anon and other survivors. Its primary function allows a short, accurate long range energy blast, while its secondary fire rotates the blade ninety degrees, allowing him to fire vertical or horizontal shots. Most favored weapon by Anon for its reliability.

 **Pulse rifle**

The SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle is a military-grade, triple-barreled assault rifle with a rapid rate of fire and large magazine ammunition capacity. they lack the penetrative power necessary to rupture ship hulls. On the other hand this leaves the Pulse Rifle variants that have been seen so far totally inadequate for the task of piercing tough body armor as the rounds simply bounce off of tough armors. Useful against hordes.

 **Force gun**

The Handheld Graviton Accelerator, commonly referred to as the Force Gun, is a short-range kinetic booster device. the primary fire shoots a wide kinetic blast of energy outwards, damaging everything in front of it. The closer an enemy is to this blast, the more damage is caused. Due to its short range, the Force gun is only viable for close-quarter combat. While the Force Gun's primary fire won't blow many of the tougher enemies to pieces, it will knock them back and away, creating breathing room in tough situations.

Its secondary fire, called the Force Bomb, serves as a grenade launcher that shoots a large, spherical, low-speed projectile that explodes upon impact with an enemy with great force. If it doesn't come into contact with a foe, it will roll around for a few seconds before exploding. Upgraded, the secondary fire can blow creatures to pieces.

 **Rivet gun**

The 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun is the latest refinement from Timson Tools long line of friendly tools. Thanks to the latest in machine action loading, the Rivet Gun is designed to fire as fast as he can pull the trigger. the secondary fire detonates up to five of the rivets currently fired out of the gun and makes them bounce off the walls of the room Anon is in. Drawbacks are high ammo consumption and low damage per shot.

 **Line gun**

The IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun The Line Gun is a wide-beamed slicer with timed mines. it can cut through several limbs with one shot and higher base rate. Though it's incapable of firing the same rate as the Plasma Cutter and Pulse Rifle.

The Line Gun's secondary fire mode is a timed mine. When detonated, the mines explode in a dazzling display of lasers that cut through anything nearby

 **Contact beam**

The C99 Supercollider Contact Beam, also referred to simply as the Contact Beam, is a heavy engineering tool designed to pound and soften hard, raw minerals into smaller pieces.

The tool is immensely powerful and handy against tough enemies. However, the primary fire has to be charged for a short time until it can be fired.

 **Flamethrower**

The PFM-100 Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower, or Flamethrower for short a tool meant for melting ice and extracting ores easily it was re-purposes as a Flamethrower capable of incinerating oncoming. flame can ignite several enemies at once and target individuals, but overall, the weapon suffers at long-range. Thus, its best use is immolating swarms of small enemies in close quarters. the Flamethrower's secondary fire launches a lit canister of explosives that detonates after a few seconds on its own, or immediately upon contact with an enemy.

 **Ripper**

the RC-DS Remote Control Disc Ripper is an extremely dangerous tool. In less skilled hands, it's an accident waiting to happen, ejecting incredibly sharp diamond-coated tungsten blades at up to 17,000 RPM to cut through anything in front of it. secondary function fires a single blade as a projectile that can slice through multiple enemies. Both the primary and secondary functions of the Ripper only use one blade.

 **Seeker rifle**

a powerful sniper rifle capable of delivering long-range fire. Its secondary function provides an enhanced zoom, thus allowing even greater precision and damage. Prone to reloading speed

 **Javelin gun**

The Javelin Gun is a telemetric survey tool manufactured by Timson Tools, designed to fire titanium spikes or "javelins" at high speeds with extreme accuracy and piercing power. Upon firing, the projectile will travel infinitely until it hits a surface, to which it will remain planted and cannot be removed by any means. If a sizeable enemy is hit with a flying spike, it will be pinned against the nearest adjacent surface, immobilizing it. The alternate fire mode electrifies the titanium spike, causing electricity to arc off the spike and shock nearby enemies.

 **Detonator**

The Detonator is a weapon that deploys laser tripmines that stick onto any flat surface, be it a floor, wall, or ceiling. If the laser sensors are disrupted, the set mines will detonate violently.

 **Trivia**

 **If your wondering why I change the crossover story as I decided at the last minute to change it to fit a little better than before crossover.**

 **As you can see Anon is up to the reader basically an Avatar for them who is silent, vague past that is soon to be cracked open later.**

 **I been busy because of personal business.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoy this story I plan on writing again due to being mere inches away from it.**


	2. Last stand of the marker

**Titan station x/xx/2508**

"What do we have here today?"

"Test Subject by the name _ local patient in our care..."

"Mind giving me information of _"Said the first voice as the young man in a straight jacket was slump in the dark room bounded by the chair as he doesn't know of his name as he can hear static and screech whenever they call his name that very name he doesn't even remember or know.

"Well the test subject is one of the few who was exposed to the marker as the energy seem to warp him from the mind making him very unstable to human life and was confined for several years..."

"Anything else?"

"Test Subject _ has been known for seeing hallucinations causing his said behavior to slightly alter as the subject has shown barely any emotions, or facial expressions."

"Very well how successful of salavaging through his mind for the marker intelligence?"

"we find excellent results when we dig through his mind to the code of the marker. we are currently find more to complete its functionality"

"Excellent you may proceed.."

Which that word cause the chair turn to a table as he was being hounded by holographic restraints of unavoidable escape which is futile to do. The young man soon began thrashing left and right in a futile attempt to break freak before he felt the needles on his neck that the straight jacket has on shutting down his body parts as the robotic hands clamped his neck and eyes open before he looked at the ceiling to see a large needle heading towards his eyeball.

"What made matters worse is that the young man's breathing became more heavy, and ragged as he continuously struggled to become free cause lets be honest no one wants a damn needle in their eye."

"True we are lucky continue the practice the marker is mankind's only hope of thriving" Said the voice show no concern for the unstable young man.

The young man only grunted as he really showed no care for the voice's presence, although the young man could only scoff to himself at what the voice had said "Marker is mankind's only hope" when in reality it was the opposite, that Marker would bring nothing, but ruin and chaos for anyone coming into contact with that.

"Begin sequence" Said the female robotic voice The needle came close rather close and gave a hard stab to his eye cause the young man to scream in utter pain as his free eyes flash to reality clashing with his hallucinations of shadows flash before him close before the shadow of the beasts began to stab his 'flesh' repeatedly each time of his illusions get the toll of him as the beast feast on his flesh as he continue to thrash wildly as the lights above flickering before an unknown force began to flick him left and right.

"W...a...u..p...WAKE UP!!!" Before a shake began to stir him away from the memory.

 **February 7, 2511**

The man without a name quickly opens his eyes gasping as he began looking around the room left and right with a lot of sweat coming down to his forehead while his breathing is somewhat ragid, but slowly starts returning to normal.

And before him is the man in a CEC engineering suit who's helmet reveal a grown man with signs of aging by the grayish variant in his hair and eyes show the look of concern for the young man as they are in the small room that has mangled limbs and parts from each corner of the room as the young man was still in the godforsaken chair with the medical tools still above currently inactive.

"It's alright I'll get you out in just second." The man says cutting him free from his straight jacket with a small scalpel from the ground as the fabric teared away freeing the arms.

Without warning the man was sent back against the other side of the wall creating a small dent of metal as blood dropped from the forehead on both him and the young man who seem to headbutt him as the young man soon picked up the scalpel and began to lunge at him with the knife in hand.

"What the hell?!? I'M ON YOUR SIDE GOD DAMMIT!!" The man says surprised while holding off the young man who try to get the scalpel away from his face.

He growled a bit before The man slight boost in strength manage to overpower the young man against the floor with a lot of pressure due to the weight of the armor and his natural body strength.

After a couple minutes of waiting the man finally spoke up.

"Have you cooled down now?' He asks with The young man nodding the best he could with the cold metal floor becoming a bit uncomfortable on his face.

"Alright well-" He was about to explain until a necromorph came in catching the two off guard

With The man immediately turning around and holding off the necromorph with a weapon being knocked out of his hands as he was now in a much more intense situation just keeping the grotesque creature away from him. Meanwhile The young man spotted the weapon and grabbed it while getting up.

The necromorph known as a slasher flail it's spiked arms repeatedly in hopes of tearing him to shreds and pieces before he notice the spike coming close as The man on the other hand closed its eyes to accept his fate before he heard a sound of the familiar plasma cutter before he opened them to see the necromorph limbs are gone and stood there before it slump to the side from him and to reveal the young man with the plasma cutter smoking a bit from the intense heat.

The young man was staring at the unmoving necromorph ready to fire at the already dead corpse that is until The man puts his hands on the young man causing him to look at Him.

"It's dead..trust me I've been dealing with these things for a while. Now do you trust me to help get you out of here?" The man says not have the strength to deal with a human aggressor.

All He could do was simply nod and hands him back his weapon and decides to follow him for the time being and while following before the man then spoke up.

"You seem to manage a cutter pretty well, have you used one before?" The man asks.

He crosses his arms trying to recall if he ever did or had any type of experience of using any weapon, however nothing but a huge blank, as he recalled absolutely nothing at all causing him to shake his head sideways.

"No?..Hmmm..." he begins pondering to himself.

He pondered a bit as he began analyzing the room they are in next to the holding cell where the young man was incarcerated in a bit before he notice up on the ceiling are different medical objects consist of typical medical tools but what he notice is a plasma-cutter up on the ceiling which gave him an idea.

"Hold on for just a second." Issac says with Anon just nodding.

With The man walking towards the nearest table shoving a lot of things out of the way, with him just looking at the man with curiosity.

With him backing up a little covering his eyes from the sudden bright light.

And soon with a few ticks of the keen engineering ability he manage to get the plasma cutter out in one piece as the lights soon turn to darkness minus the light radiating from the helmet a bit and soon backup lights came to be.

"Here. Use this to defend yourself, and be mindful of the ammo use.Last thing you want is those fuckers to get you when your defenseless.." He says warning Him.

He nods knowing that you never be to careful when dealing with this necromorphs.

"Alright then follow my lead and stick close" the man informs with him following behind.

And they proceeded forward keeping watch before the young man tap on the guys shoulder as the man turned around with a raised eyebrow as he point at the man wondering what's his name.

"What?" He asks confused when he was being pointed at.

The silent man then pointed to his mouth to sound out 'What is your name?' It took the man a few seconds to understand.

"Ooh my name. Issac Clark, what's yours?"

The mute began thinking again nothing came to mind so he shrugged his shoulders to signify he doesn't know.

"Even your name? You might have a strong case of amnesia.." Issac states.

Isaac could tell that the EarthGov must've suppress his memories completely to the point of losing the memories of the past and felt like a empty husk than he and others who fell victim of the marker

Issac puts his hand on the mute's shoulder.

"I may not know what they did to you, but I'll help out however i can when we get out of here." Issac says.

The young man nods a bit decided to trust him since the last he'll ever want us to be mince meat to necromorphs.

And so the two continued forward with Issac leading the way while the silent man was being support watching his back.

 **Hours later**

a necromorph tripod being severed by the combined forces of Isaac Clarke and Anonymous or simply Anon for short as he manage to find some sophicated suit rather than his bloodied patient garbs.

"Good job..." Said The engineer who reload a fresh clip to his plasma cutter.

He and Issac continue forward on their journey of escaping the insanity with them dealing with some necromorphs here and there, and after awhile they finally arrive to a secret facility where the pathfinder by the recently deceased patient by the name of stross of destroying the Markers and they arrived at the secret dark facility with mangled bodies of unitologist and some necromorph as the duo witness and see a The Marker in the center not as big but is average in size what comes with a different spiral design to it pulsing a bit of crimson to it as the duo was in position upclose . With Issac getting ready as he reloads his Cutter ready to destroy this Marker, while for Anon his head began throbbing as memories began flooding in his head with different events happening all at once, while at the same time hearing screaming and screeching non-stop causing him to soon fall onto his knees groaning making Issac turn around and check on Anon.

"Hey stay with me!" Issac says shaking Anon to get his attention.

Before all lights blinded Isaac from all sides before him came soldiers moslrg Earth gov all on each side and on the balcony's aiming thier pulsing rifles at them aiming mostly at Isaac Than the proned Anon.

"Isaac Clarke and Test Subject _ surrender peacefully, drop your weapon and return EarthGov property at once!!!"

"God damn EarthGov's!!" Issac says tightening his grip.

The soldiers all aimed at Issac as his movements were now stiff and still, while Anon was still holding his head groaning louder.

"I would advise not to make any rash decisions Mr.Clarke, trust me this is best for both sides!"

As one of the soldiers soon closed in on their position with Isaac stiff as a stature with Anon continue to hold his head a bit but what the soldiers didn't know they are falling for a trap .

As they are closing in one of them soon activate their radio to the director of the sprawl by the name of Hans Tiedemann.

"Sir we successful pinned Isaac Clarke and the Test subject what are further orders?" Ask before an answer reply

"Good terminate Isaac Clarke but keep the test subject alive we need him for more experiments"

"Yes sir" Said the soldier who deactice the communicator and soon aimed his rifle at Isaac head.

"Termination is authorize"

What the soliders didn't realize what Anon was doing as he was secretly using the Kinesis picking up the and dragging the best thing to labeled as a sharp object.

The soldier ordered soon put his finger on the trigger before he squeezed a pulse bullet out of the other other end and soon blood sprew around them but it wasn't isaacs blood but the shooter who have a sharp object lodged in his neck as he missed the shot near the wall.

The attempt of trying to speak is being covered by the gargling sounds coming out of the soldier who's neck has been impaled. Not wasting this opportunity Issac immediately takes the pulse rifle away from the now dying soldier and kicks him away to which ever soldier is the closest to him and proceeds firing at them.

All fall like flies as one try to shoot him from behind but was fail to react when a fast metal sharp metal pierced him through the head out cause him to drop like a fly with Brain matter spilling out

Anon immediately elbows the soldier behind him dodge rolls out of the way for Issac to fire at the other remaining soldiers as they took cover against the metal wall of every soldier pouring in shooting their rifles ricochet off of the metal as Anon soon switched his plasma cutter to a line gun manage to do little to those close severing the legs off of Earth gov soldier who died from blood loss and shock as the pressure is hard for the duo as Isaac soon took the opportunity to look for a peak second and Analyze how many are left and look at Anon and toss the pulse rifle to him which the silent man look at him confused.

"Cover me I got an idea..." Said the engineer who took out the detonator from his inventory RIG as Anon simply nod in response and soon took time to suppress the enemy head-on with semi-accurate shots manage to kill several in the head as the pressure was on him as he took cover to reload a fresh clip.

Isaac took the time to start running and soon jump forward in full view as time seem to stop with him and soon launches a laser trap mines on each cluster of the wall. The Earth Gov heard a familiar beep and soon took the time to look down to see beam coming from the side and they look at the beam and notice the mine on every side of the wall and the most unlucky one is in contact as they fail to react quickly before they mine exploded very violently leaving a huge mangled hot mess splattering against the room and cause the whole room to shake violently. Isaac landed roughly a bit on the ground a bit before he heard footsteps coming near him and he look to see Anon holding out a hand which Isaac took and soon got up a bit.

"Nice J-"

Before long the whole facility began to shake a bit before the voice of the computer began to speak urgently as the core is pulsing red and sirens blaring as the whole secret facility was on high alert

 ** _"Warning reactor destabilize a reactor overload initiating, Evacualtion of all personal is required this is not a drill"_**

Which cause Anon and Isaac to shift to full gear to the doorway and before they can reach even reach the door several foot away Anon soon felt something coming though his body and exited out cause major pain and cause him to be kneeling and notice a gaping hole on his chest before Isaac notice a soldier barely breathing equipped with a javelin gun and without warning Isaac fires the last round of his plasma cutter killing him.

Anon only grabs his chest as his breathing becomes rough, heavy, and slow.

Isaac soon grabbed him put his arm around his shoulder "don't worry man we can still of we get you out in one piece!!" Said The engineer worried for the young man.

Anon chuckled as he only nodded slowly as he was walking along with Issac the numbing pain going through his legs as every step felt as if he strapped heavy weights only becoming heavier and heavier by the step.

And soon they made it luckily as the ground shakes with every movement possible before Isaac activate the door to open as he was going with Anon he felt Anon didn't budge one bit as Isaac look at him dumbfounded

"What the hell are you doing, the exit is right here what are you trying to do get ourselves killed?"

Anon then looked at Issac for a quick second before nodding.

"Alright then jesus you had me worried there for a second." Issac says as he turns around only to be forcefully pushed on to the other side with him turning around to see the door close as he rushes to open it but wouldn't.

"God dammit! Get out of there!!!" Issac yells at Anon.

Anon shook his head as he shot the door frying the circuitry making it unfunctioning before he deactivate his helmet to show his face showing signs of a sad smile a bit and nod meaning he's staying with the marker and point at Isaac implying he should go and finish what he started which Isaac sign as he activate back his helmet and ran out before the explosion can possibly spread taking the message clearly.

With Anon sitting back to where the marker is and becoming awaiting for his fate to catch up to him. He did wish to live through this nightmare and continue living his life with him recovering his memories, getting the help he needs, etc.

But know that it's a slim chance he'll ever have that the room shook as the marker pulse violent energy in its wake as he look down at the ground staring into nothingness as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He thought that at least he lived his life helping someone who consider an ally and a friend of destroying that Marker which meant that no one will ever have to experience that type of torture ever again as he felt a sense of accomplishment or rather satisfaction knowing Isaac could do this..

Before long the marker soon made pulse a very menacing energy which was enough to combust to a violent explosion as he felt no longer pain in his body as he was willing to embrace a peaceful death but so as he thought...

 **Chapter end.**

 **Here's the first chapter sorry it took long but here it is, thanks for your patience, stay tune as the adventures of Anon is not over!**


	3. Feet first of the Unknown

All he saw was pitch black, and felt like his entire body was evaporated in to thin air. All He could was embrace the blissfulness of the silence, and the amazing sensation of peace flow through his mind. Silence.

Silence is all that can be heard. Just listen to the sounds around him.

Hear that, it's . . .

Nothing.

No more shrieks of terror from the Necromorphs. No more loud pitch cries from the Pack. No more twisted up Crawlers or Exploder crying. No more crazy belief from the Unitologist. No more torture of the EarthGov. No more delusional sights of his torment.

No more feeling pain.

No more bleeding.

No more being scared of death.

No more bone crushing death experience.

No more MARKERS.

No more of anything!

Soon there was a bright light that engulfed him, and the sound of several voice chanting something. He couldn't make it out, but they sounded like they were desperate for something. He tried to make out what they were saying, but his train of thought was cut off by a loud crack that destroyed his peace, and silence, and replaced them with pain, and ear piercing explosions. He slowly felt his body return as his skin felt as if it was slowly burning off. He attempted to scream in pain, but all that could be heard was the sound of the massive explosions, screams echoed far and a distinctive screeches and the glow of the accursed artifact

 **'GOD MAKE IT STOP!!!'**

Anons eyes snapped open, and he gasped for air. He reached for has helmet, and yanked it off. He threw it to the side, and took in a deep breath. Anon started to regain his breath, and begun to calm down.

His vision was extremely blurry, and his head was pounding. He sat there for a few minutes, and finally started to regain his vision.

first thing He notice surveying the area is that everything is green, brown, healthy, and unusually bright. Which is really weird and uncomfortable to him. Because he is use to everything being cold, white, dead, clean, metal, or artificially lights. As he suck in the surrounding area unnatural setting, the moment of realization hit him square in the brain.

Tall brown trees.

Thick greens leafy bushes.

Multi-colored beds of flowers.

White fluffy cotton clouds.

And the clear blue sky.

For the first time in his miserable life he is actually seeing a living and fully functional forest on a living planet. Unlike the sprawl. Which is always dead and bleak. This is a forest that isn't digital recorded to talk about his home planet or a virtual hologram used to give anyone the experience of walking through a forest that their ancestor once did, or the fake ones place around colonies, space stations, and ships to liven up the place. No what he seeing is a real living forest that isn't destroyed by humanity.

Until the sounds of rustling in the bushes and tried to lift himself up to his feet, but failed. His legs felt like jello. He groaned in frustration, and was about to try again, but soon heard a loud growling noise that sounded to close. He froze and scanned the surroundings one last time as he still held the plasma cutter still on his side Incase of anything possibly a necromorph might lunge at him as he looked to his helmet, and slowly reached for it. Once it was in his hands, He placed it on his head feeling a satisfied hiss as the mechanism merged once again.

He then looked to his and saw the pulse rifle . He soon dragged to a tree, and pulled himself up. He held on to the tree for support, and tried to get control of his legs. Soon his legs relaxed, and He slowly walked around. He then walked over, and picked up the rifle. He looked all around him and felt confused before he started to check his supplies by scanning the HUD on his helmet to show what he had currently and his current rig status to seem in good condition.

His **Plasma-Cutter** with 150 clips left

The **Line-Gun** with a total of 50 line racks.

The **Pulse-rifle** with a total of 500 pulse round meaning 4 clips of ammo

A **Rivet-Gun** with a total of 48 rivets left

20 **minor med-pack** , 10 **average meds to fix minor ailments** and only 2 **high-end meds to fix the job.**

After checking he tried to contact any signs of Isaac from the helmet on the HUD , but all He got was a static screen cause him to sighed in frustration a bit and no connection to a pathfinder HUD at all since this place seem to don't have any proper satellites to work at all which he decide go on his own way by going a bit north while be on guard for any necromorph or not so friendly folks.

 **Hours later**

Anon felt a bit tired as he was walking through the forest something most people dream of doing to set foot on some life than artificial ones.

As he kept walking he saw a cave with a totems on both sides giving a ominous vibe, then again just being near the entrance would make anyone second guess their actions. Being more curious and simply ignore that feeling and decide to venture to see what's in store for Him as he walked inside taking any chance for anything.

 **Cave**

As Anon walked further he thanked the fact that his visor was giving him light otherwise he might as well pray to whoever if he walked in their carelessly.

As he walked further to notice another totem in his position to see it similar to the ones from outside much to his utter confusion.

He looked around and as his visor lighten up a pathway he was sure to not have noticed if he wasn't paying attention.

And before he turned his attention back to the totem before long he heard a faint sound from behind cause him to look sharp at the sound aiming his Plasma Cutter at the direction before he went back to wonder the sound to see nothing at all at first he assume it's simply a rock or a stalagmite could've done it but know that judgement is simply cliche at its best. Before he hear stubbles of possibly small feet coming from behind cause him to simply shoot first at whatever assliant it might be and it could been a necromorph coming at him as he fired and the target and hear a scream of something high growl pitch.

Anon soon had his guard up and began looking around aiming his Plasma Cutter at wherever the noise is coming from.

And he heard another stubble of feet and a high pitch growl came form behind before his fired the second time and heard screams of pain and the feeling of guts splattering on the floor. As something fast is coming at him at fast speeds cause him to move out of the way and fired again hearing the scream roars of pain.

Anon was scanning his surroundings to see if there was any other "necromorphs" only to be caught off guard as he was tackled by some green creature making Anon lose his balance and hit the back of his head. He shook his head a bit only to look up and see the creature raising what appears to be a knife or dagger which made Anon's eyes widen as the green creature plunges the sharp weapon at Anon's helmet attempting to stab him in the face only for the sharp weapon to do very little as it bounced off Anon's helmet, making the green creature to look shocked and confused.

Before it continue the pressure all ended in unsuccessful bangs and clinks of metal as the creature continue wanting Anon to die painfully as possible.

Before Anon took the time to shake around a bit of flailing in hopes of getting the creature off him before he used his free hand to grabbed the creature by the head and slam him down rather harshly down with a crunch is heard before the creature can react his head was slammed by the boots of Anon adding insult to injury.

It was effective as the sound of bone crunching and gushing blood now echoed throughout the cave as Anon was now starring down at the further unknown darkness with his visor glowing a lot brighter making Anon look rather menacing with blood also splattered on his foot to his leg if it was anyone sensible they wouldn't ever dare trying to stand in his way, however Anon knew that what ever these creatures are they wouldn't hesitate to attack even if they knew they're odds were slim.

Before long he see in front of him are a total of 12 of these creature all, green-skinned small size all have long hooked big noses, long ears and eyes very alien. All wear loin clothes some wear earrings or any form of accessories on them from metal to bones. Some wield clubs, small knifes, small axes long spears as they all growled menacingly smirking a bit as some club wielders pound the ground in intimidation .

This did not amuse Anon as he only stare at these green skin creatures as he reloaded his weapon in silence as a response to tell these creatures that they do not intimidate him.

Soon one of them charge at Anon and leaped into action with a dagger in hand made a screech and tongue out while doing it. Before it's short life ended off with Anon shot a blast from his plasma cutter cutting the creature in two pieces as the room and him showered in blood as it didn't phase him one bit being use to necromorph blood on him

This causes the creatures who were once grinning now step back in a bit of fear, with Anon now aiming his weapon at one of the other creatures causing it to flinch.

And soon blasted one of them through as it severed another one in two splattering blood amongst the creatures.

With the goblins now scattering around trying to avoid Anon's shots, with Anon managing to hit a couple of the creatures. However Anon was caught off guard when he felt a slight cut only to turn and see one of them right at his feet causing Anon to kick the creature away.

As the dagger logged into his skin as he grunt in minor pain to see the wide smirk of the creature who try to regain his footings a bit before it ended with a sickening crunch of Anons feet stomping it thus making brain matter skull fragments all over the ground as his suit seal itself backup which is a perk of having the suit.

Off in the distance footsteps can be heard with Anon looking at where the footsteps is coming from only to see a small glint moving closer towards where Anon is.

As the creature from the distance try to run away from the glint oniy to be met with a fatal stab of a sword as blood explode out of the chest cavity and fell with a thud

"That's one..." Said a voice deep a bit as Anon notice a bright light (torch) coming closer to him as Anon aimed his PlasmaCutter at what is coming close to him.

"Is this your doing?" The voice asks.

Anon only grunts to the voices question.

"Seem like a yes I suppose..." before he see the full appearance of the voice to reveal a guy in medieval-esque armor that seen better days as his face is concealed by a helmet showing only by shadow in the pits of it as the man carry a primitive torch a sword coated in the blood of the creature.

"...So are you also hunting Goblins?" The man in armor asks.

Anon only looked at him confused on what he meant when he said hunting Goblins as he lowered his cutter as it points to the ground.

"Seems like your confused...hmmm" the man in armor said as he point his bloodied sword at the corpses that he and Anon made

"These creatures Goblins the root that Is evil..the very things needed to be slain." he said as venomous sound when he said the creatures known as Goblins.

As Anon confused before he shook his head implying that he's not of course before Anon point at the man wondering what's the man's name.

"Me?...I am normally called Goblin Slayer.." The man in armor says now revealing who he is.

Anon nods at Goblin Slayer's name and while he wasn't fully aware of this man's history he can see that his hatred for these creatures aren't out of place. They are quite dangerous if not taken care of properly.

As the goblin Slayer counted the body count and notice the goblins are bisected or stomped on as the Slayer looked at Anon and point

"Is this your work?"

Since he notice Anon wielding strange armor for what he assumed is enchanted armor which many goblins are willing to steal from up and seem to don't have a weapon besides the strange object in his hands.

Anon only simply nodded, as he noticed Goblin Slayer was staring at his weapon which Anon brought up.

"This quite the weapon..." Slayer says very curious.

Anon nods a bit as he point to the caves to notice 2 entrances from behind when he entered something he didn't see before during the small scuffle of the goblins

"Hmm a mistake for common rookies fail to spot which is there great undoing..." Said the Goblins Slayer who toss his torch at the hole to reveal a total of 3 goblins who they charge at them blindly with crude weapons as the duo of goblins soon leap at the Slayer with their daggers as they are cut short by the slayers irregular length sword slash their bellies exposing the guts and fat that spilled on the Slayer painting him with blood as they are sent to the other side as a result of the sword Slayer strength put into his sword.

While a Goblin with a spear try to charge him with spear in pure anger as the Slayer was ready for him before the Slayer can react the goblin was in two as a result of a strange blue light cutting through the beast as the goblin screech in pain before it was cut short by another blast that cut the goblin face in two once more as it exposed the cranium and brain as the Slayer turn to see Anon lowering his weapon at the body as his weapon was smoking from the tip.

"Quick and effective certainly the interesting weapon. Nice to see you can handle yourself." Slayer says as he begins walking forward.

Anon nods and soon he notice goblin Slayer dropped his blood coated sword and replace it with a spear from one of the goblins as Anon points to the Slayer weapon wondering why he left it as the way it is

"It's useless after several hits..." replied the Slayer

Anon simply nodded at Slayer's statement much like a gun without bullets it becomes useless as soon as it has no bullets left. The two continued further taking down a goblin or two with the Slayer counting further as they went further with Slayer being in front while Anon is simply for support.

As they went further he notice a bright light coming at them closer than before as Goblin Slayer soon reacted quickly with the words

"Get Down!!!" Before he duck over the magic missile as Anon barely made it of him ducking as the missile past them and soon made a small yet moderate explosion as the caves begin to shook.

Anon was groaning as he was wondering what just happened, with him picking himself up to see who was the one that attempted to take him and Slayer out.

A goblin similar in size of the rest but seem to have cloak conceal his form and a crude staff as he point its staff at them with an unknown language before several goblins charging at them with 2 giant ones come at once all making a viable which Anon knew that a plasma cutter wouldn't work out against a horde which resort to him using a weapon dedicated for hordes which he put his weapon in the back of his RIG and use the Pulse Rifle fresh of ammo and ready to fire.

Once the two Hobgoblins were within firing range Anon began firing at the first with several bullets piercing its body with it screaming in pain before they were cut short by bullets through their skulls. as he begin to fire away at the horde of goblins as many either brave or stupid fail short of a horde of bullets being poured on them slowing them down a bit as many of them scattter hopes of flanking him but The Slayer was behind Anon is providing support with the daggers as many try to get the jump on him.

before he notice the shaman chanting another spell which The Slayer was into action.

"The shaman is first!!!"

the GoblinSlayer threw the spear at the shaman through the chest to the walls sticking in place as it gurgled blood. As he appear slump.

The shaman was slowly reaching for the spear in its chest once it grabbed it, attempting to pull it out, but before could continue any further its head was blown off completely as its whole body fell limp. Slayer walked over towards the body and pulled out the spear and checked its conditions to see if it was still usable or not, Anon reload his pulse rifle after finish off a horde including the Hob with a whole clip wasted.

and he nods a bit before he turn and count the bodies a bit as he seem a bit impressed of the weaponry that Anon carry something bows and crossbows fail to do.

"That's 19..." before he turn to see several girls of different ages young to the fully grown women laying lifeless and naked covered in sweat and other fluids as they are breathing but are broken beyond repair as this lead to GoblinSlayer to search knowing that's not the all of the goblins as he kicked open a crude doorway to reveal whimpers and wailing and to reveal young children and are mostly goblin children as he notice there's a total of 10 in the hole while Anon is tending to women before he notice to see what goblin Slayer is seeing. As they whimper eyes show looks of pleads of mercy which make any adventurer spare them in a heartbeat but they aren't dealing with merciful one which make begging completely useless.

Under normal circumstances most would try and stop Slayer thinking that what he is about to do is quite cruel, however Anon has seen and experienced dealing with the Necromorphs which is far from normal. From the largest creatures that must handled at distance, to the smallest creatures that are to keep still from moving. So he understood dealing with creatures sooner rather than later was understandable to him.

And so it begins with the Slayer going closer before he began his carnage on the children with a blade of the goblin cutting them down as their screams and cries of pain are echoed through the caves while anon kneel tending to the women while keeping a third eye out for any goblins hiding.

With Anon questioning what will happen next in this strange world that he suddenly gotten himself in?

And so return Goblin Slayer coated in the blood of the young who nods curtly at Anon.

"Quest is complete the carriage will be here to pick up the women..." with the Slayer walk. Past him with Anon who got up and touched him by the shoulder which the slayers helmet turn to look at Anons glowing ones as the Slayer could tell that Anon is coming with him and nod

 **(Timeskip)**

After a while the carriage manage to round the women all were wearing brown cloaks to conceal their naked form as many are going to the temples to be nuns and hope to forget the unforgiving event while villagers round up goblin bodies to burn in large piles till there's nothing left but ash.

In the frontier town where goblin Slayer and the new guest walked as Anon was looking around and notice the foundation to be rather simple and basic material like wood, stone and brick he felt the sun basking through his helmet a bit as he notice many civilians begin to look at them weirdly but mostly it's Anon with his armor and his helmet that seem to glow with every civilians begin to whispers in earshot notice.

"Who is that? Is that some sort of high ranked aventure?!" One voice asks.

"It has to be! I mean look at his armor he must be gold or platinum rank!" A voice says convincing themselves.

"I haven't seen him before especially in that get up? I think would be able to remember a sight like that, perhaps he's just showing off." A rugged voice says a bit doubtful.

"Never mind that do you see who he's with?!" Someone says getting others attention.

"Oh gods he's with Goblin Slayer..." A person says quite annoyed.

"Why he tag along with a silver rank? He doesn't belong to that title he only slay goblin weaklings!... he's giving a bad name to the adventurers!"

As Anon was confused a bit on the attention with GoblinSlayer simply ignoring the comments mentioning him since he doesn't care of status or his rank as his main goal is to slay goblins to the very end as they stop in front of a large building that is labeled the adventurers guild which Anon looked at Goblin Slayer.

"This is where I go to take on jobs, if you want sign up to be an adventurer go to the receptionist up front." Slayer suggests with Anon understanding as he begins nodding.

Once Slayer opens the door and soon all eyes soon fall onto him with a couple of people muttering Goblin Slayers name in either a creeped out tone or an irritated one. Which didn't last long as now Anon was the center of the attention once he stepped in along with Slayer which soon made everyone mutter to themselves. As they notice the helmet which glows a blue light hue as Anon looked from left to right eyeing on other adventurers staring while analyzing the place around him.

"Could he been at the capital?"

"He must've I mean look at that armor it's practically enchanted with a powerful magic!"

"Possibly he's a gold or platinum rank"

"He's tagging along with the weirdo..."

"He should've have a gold party than that sorry excuse of an adventurer".

Just like outside Anon was quickly gaining attention from everyone civilians, adventures which made Anon realize that this isn't going to die down anytime soon.

As they made it to the desk where two people are present women both are wearing their business like attire which signal being reveptionist as one of them a blonde girl was busy fixing up some papers a bit as the girl notice goblin Slayer with a smile as he was in front of the reception desk

"Ah!, Goblin Slayer your back How's the quest?" She said with a smile

"Good...had some help..along the way." Said the Slayer who moved out of the way for her to see Anon.

The girl was shocked that there was someone behind Slayer and to her they almost looked similar as if he looked like Goblin Slayer with much more tougher armor, but she quickly collected herself.

"*Ahem* Well I see. Are you perhaps an experienced adventure? I apologize for asking it's just I'm not entirely sure if you were here at one point.." The girl says a guilty.

Anon shook his head no which made the girl sigh in relief.

"I see so your a completely new adventurer?" She asks curiously.

He nods a bit much to her small shock a bit as he points to the papers she has on the table that said reservation

"Now are you able to read and write?" The girl asks.

Anon nods with the girl nodding as well.

"Very well please fill out this sheet then." The girl asks sliding the sheet forward to Anon.

Anon nod a bit as he read telling some like stats and whatever unnecessary stuff on the paper as he got a quill to fill it out as he put his 'name' Anon short for Anonymous as he move to his age and soon he left most blank as he gave it back to the Girl.

Once the girl began reading it she began sweating a little nervous as she saw the few things blank such as Anon's backstory and class.

"I-I see you left a few things blank." She says if that's allowed with Anon simply nodding.

As he tilt his head at her which she took the time to get something in the desk shelf and soon she hand him a small tag with a smooth white texture.

"This Tag is important please be careful not to lose it." She says.

Anon nods keeping the tag secured tightly in his hands.

"As you see you are currently a porcelain rank which is the lowest of ranks. the ranks in total are 10 as you'll see are silver rank like goblin Slayer as others like gold and platinum are exclusive and limited" She said about the tag.

Anon nods understanding that the higher your rank the harder and more difficult the missions will be at least that's what's implied. Though Anon has been through and experience never underestimate your enemies, heck those green creatures called "Goblins" are the best example while short and small doesn't mean they aren't dangerous.

"And to your left is a board for any quest based on your rank and most would pick sewers to exterminate rats and bugs or-"

"Goblins..." answered the Slayer which guild girl nod a bit showing sighs of worry since where it's a death wish for lower ranks who are ignorant of thinking the goblins are 'weak' monsters which is where lower ranks are being used as cannon fodder and a low chance to survive their first mission let alone make it out unharmed

"I suppose a warning is necessary to warn you. Always remain diligent just because their weak creatures doesn't mean you should disregard them, so for your safety be careful." The girl warns Anon with him nodding.

"...Do you have any other Goblin quest?" Slayer asks curiously.

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay guys hope you enjoy and further down you'll see the main character death scenes something you rarely see in fanfics as I keep the Deadspace vibe of very unique demise so enjoy further**

 **Skip ahead if you don't want to see the demise of Anon.**

 **Goblin 1-**

The creature continue the pressure all ended in unsuccessful bangs and clinks of metal as the creature continue wanting Anon to die painfully as possible.

As it notice the neck that is exposed with no visible signs of armor which gave it quick thinking to stab there Which was effective as blood began trickling down Anon's neck, with the dagger now being covered in blood. As the creature attempted to slam the dagger into Anon's neck again, Anon halted the creatures attempt continue with Anon coughing blood as he was getting closer to chocking on his on blood mixed with whatever else the dagger was coated with. However his efforts were in vain as his strength became so weak that the creature broke his grip and plunged it blade into Anon's throat once more and didn't show signs of stopping as the goblin soon got off of him to see it's handy work as Anon was now laying on the ground choking on his blood gasping for air before he remained lifeless and slump. Such a cruel fate indeed.

 **Goblin 2-**

Soon one of them jump at Anon and leaped into action with a dagger in hand made a screech and tongue out while doing it. The creature manages pierce into Anon's stomach causing Anon to groan in pain as he tried to push the creature away, while holding its arm back to make sure it wouldn't continue further. The creature however took this opportunity and bit Anon's hand causing him to let his guard down for a split second, which was more than enough for the creature as it slashed further to the other side of Anon's stomach causing the man to fall to his knees holding his stomach.

Before he try to hold his organs inside fail to react shortly before long the creature was giving a more better weapon a short sword by its comrade before Anon look up to see the vile smirk on its face before stabbing upward to Anons neck through his skull and his brain easily before Anon slump dead as blood spill out of him and the Monitor of his RIG gave a loud ring

 **Shaman**

As Shaman fires at Anon, he failed to avoid the attack as he is now engulfed and consumed in flames. With Anon making sounds of agony while attempting to get rid of the flames by tucking and rolling only to fail poorly as his efforts were futile, all while the Shaman laughs mockingly at Anon's current state. Soon Anon fell to the ground dead as his skin became nothing more than ash.

 **Hobgoblin**

A Hobgoblin charge ahead and soon ram Anon through the cave walls hard giving a thud and gave a small scream of pain as the hob soon grabbed Anon with two hands on his head as the Hobgoblin looked at him in rage before he pushed both hands on anon head with Anon scream a flail and attempts to escape but was futile before it ended shortly with his head exploded in between the Hobs hand with blood and brain matter as the Hob drop the corpse to the floor and roared in triumph and victory.

 **Horde**

as he begin to fire away at the horde of goblins as many either brave or stupid fail short of a horde of bullets being poured on them slowing them down a bit as many of them manage to find a weak spot as one of them with a dagger stab him through the back leg cause him to scream in pain and his fire stop as a goblin soon grabbed his rifle from him as Anon try to get it back but failed to when more goblins pulled on him as he tug and try to throw them off but fail to do so as they were many of them as the goblin with his rifle soon aimed and fire two shots at Anon through the chest cause him to scream before the goblins begin to slaughter him by stabbing, hacking and bludgeoned away at his body with him screaming in pain as it died down when the goblin with the rifle ended his misery by shooting him in the head which the young man slump dead.

 **Authors note**

 **Peace out hope you enjoy and stomach this scene.**


	4. Tragic quest of Rookies

In the depths of the cave a lone goblin covered in inches of sweat was running away try to escape to the outside of the Cave before it could continue any further a blue light hit the legs cause the creature to fall flat on its face screaming in agony before it try to claw its way to escape as it could hear a rhythm of footsteps coming closer to it.

In the shadows a faint light can be seen two of them in fact with, one of them being a red light giving off the apperance of a small flame, while the other is a light blue color that continues to glow brighter and brighter as it gets closer.

As the goblin notice the sunlight as it try to react its hand out before it ended shortly with a sword from the back of the neck ended its existence

"That's 12..." Said The GoblinSlayer who left the sword in place as Anon nod as the duo manage to clear out a second goblin nest luckily it wasn't a hassle a bit.

Anon reloading his Plasma-cutter and scaning the around for any other goblins that may come out trying to attempt a surprise ambush.

Which luckily it didn't happen which the Slayer nod at their prgress

"Quest complete..." Said The Slayer looking around a bit to make sure if any scouts try to get the jump on them

Anon nodded agreeing and soon they began returning back to the Guild.

 **Guild**

They made it back with occasional stares they made towards the Guild girl who greeted the two as usual growing a quick accustomed to the new adventurer.

"Ahh Goblin Slayer, Anon welcome back! How was the quest?" She asks knowing the results.

"We slayed goblins.."Slayer says with Anon nodding.

"Well that good to hear." Guild girl responds.

"Yes..I'll be heading to the blacksmith..."Slayer says with Anon and Guild girl nodding.

After that Slayer goes to the Blacksmith which is established close to the Adventurers guild leaving Anon and Guild Girl by themselves until a loud grumble made itself known causing Guild Girl to look at Anon and chuckles to herself.

"You must be hungry after all that adventuring huh?" She asks with Anon nodding.

"Well go on over and find a seat and someone will come by and take your order." She says giving a smile.

Anon nods and begins walking around looking for an empty table to sit at.

As soon as he sat down in a flash on his table came a new face a young woman with brown hair, wolf ears, and a tail. She wears a fancy but also traditional medieval waitress uniform. As she sports a smile on her face.

"Hello new adventurer! What would you like to order?" Ask the girl with politeness in her voice as she got a quill and paper that reveal her wolf paw like hands.Anon looked at her as it was a problem since he cannot speak at all which she look as she tilt her head a bit.

"Is there..something wrong adventurer?" The waitress asks.

Anon shakes his head no, but is now wondering how to communicate to the waitress.

He decide to look around for anything on other adventurers tables as he notice one random one eating some steak bread and some cup of a drink before he point to the table which the waitress turn to where he is pointing.

The waitress then looks over to where Anon is pointing and becomes confused for a bit until she manages to put it together.

"Would you like what that person is having?" She asks with Anon nodding.

"Okay! I'll be out with your order in a bit." She says as she begins walking away.

Anon sigh a bit despite being stoic and mute has its perk it could be a downfall of commutation with people something he lost a long time ago.

Thankfully he can manage to get by without his voice at times.

And with a flash the waitress came back with the meal made and cooked to perfection with fresh bread along with a cup of cider on her other hand

"Here it is new adventurer that'll be 20 silver" she said as she put the food and drink down on his table which Anon soon went to holoprojector small storage space and soon got out a small card which is credits which she tilt her head a bit as he is still a fish out of water.

"Ummm I'm not if I can accept that adventurer.." She says examining it.

Anon then flinched as he didn't know how else to pay her, that is until she spoke up.

"Don't worry about it! Since your new here it's on the house!" She says giving a cheerful smile.

He flinched a bit and looked her with tilted head signaling that is she sure as she beamed and nodded

"I insist! Just make sure you have some dough with you next time you come to eat!" She says giving a thumbs up.

Which he nod a bit as she went to order another customers as he felt very bad a bit of free loading off of her maybe when he gets money he'll pay her double...he turn to his plate to see the contents and see it more better than the slob giving to him in the sprawl. He got the fork and knife and cut the portion of the meat as he soon pressed a button that his helmet lower part soon opened up a small yet sufficient size opening for food and drink to pass in as he could smell the meat and other food coming inside his helmet to his nose.

The smell caused Anon to almost wanted to engulf the food entirely as he hasn't had an enjoyable meal in quite awhile, once he had inserted the food into the small hole of his helmet he nodded and enjoyed the texture of taste causing him to cut more pieces of the meat. With the waitress watching while taking orders with her wondering what the new adventurer looks like under the helmet.

Yet she like how he enjoyed the food as he decided to cut the bread and meat together to make a small sandwich as he enjoy the flavorful combination of grain and protein as he decide to get his cup of cider and soon he arch back and drink it though the hole without spilling its contents before he put the cup down and made a quiet 'ahh' in satisfaction.

As he was continue to drink in small sips he heard a voice "Hey Adventurer!" Said a voice as he notice another face of a common adventurer who stood out a bit with his armor and his long spear as by his side along he's with a female who's attire revealing set of robes, a large pointed hat and with a pipe.

Anon raises his hand up to gesture a hello towards the two with the man wielding the spear (hence his name) patting Anon's shoulder.

"Welcome.back..." the Witch said in her terse and paused sentences.

"Of course he made it back! I can assume you went on another quest hunting goblins?" He asks.

Anon simply nods with the Spearman sighing.

"I don't understand why out of most people be with that weirdo who do nothing but slay at a high risk low pay job? Look at you!"

Said spearman pointing to Anons armor

"That Armor you got us amazing and top notch compare to that walking corpse you to be with more gold better yet platinum for all that is holy!" Said The spearman blurted out for everyone to hear.

"Why don't you be with us and you'll see how much it'll be more better challenge than those filthy goblins!" Offered spearman which Anon simply shake his head signaling he's declining the offer which spearman eyes widened in disbelief and utter confusion.

"Why not?! Aren't you the least bit curious to hunt something stronger than puny goblins?" The Spearman asks.

He simply shrug his shoulders a bit which his companion giggled a bit at the silentness of the new comer showing no signs of speaking a signal word at all as she continue to smoke on her sacred pipe to smoke and puff a bit

"He's.already..grown.accustomed to..The GoblinSlayer.." She says.

"Seriously?! I'm surprised you two are in sync at all.."Spearman says scratching his head.

The witch who continue to smoke her pipe before she gets close to Anon helmet proofing smoke which didn't went through as Anon continue to stare at her.

Anon continued to stare but then began to feel uncomfortable as started to looking sideway which in response caused Witch to giggle a bit.

"What's...wrong?..Cat..got.your.tongue~" She says in a teasing tone.

He simply said nothing as supposed

"I take that as a yes" she giggled a bit as she continue her slow talk

"GoblinSlayer...I respect his deeds of slaying goblins and whenever you have the time dear...think about slaying something different..." she said in slow motion as spearman interrupted her a bit

"Sorry let's head on there's a mountain trolls we got to clear out..than those filthy goblins" Said the spearman who said with a boast as she simply nod before she took the time looking at him in the slits of his lighted helmet in the eyes closer than ever.

"Theres always have a...spot available.." She says who winked at him before she departs with spearman as it's quite to think about before the door is Goblin Slayer reveal after a mere second who seem to have a replacement sword with him.

"Ah welcome back GoblinSlayer!" Guild Girl greets. Which GoblinSlayer stoically greets her as always.

"I restocked on my equipment..Is there any goblin quests?" He asks.

"Actually yes...but rookies minutes ago seem to take the task..." She said with a bit a sadness

"I see..." Slayer says.

Anon soon got up from his chair and walked over to GoblinSlayer and Guild Girl as to show he's coming with him.

"Your participating along with Goblin Slayer, Anon?" The Guild Girl asks.

Anon nods to Guild Girls question.

"Okay...let's go..." Said GoblinSlayer with his occasional voice turning away to proceed forward followed by Anon after a bit as Guild Girl sigh a bit worried for the safety of the Slayer.

 **(Timeskip)**

They proceed to a small remote forest once more the lush greens and moss covered stone and a gapping hole of a cave stood out and in front is the totem which signify it's a shaman in the depths

"A lesser shaman which means that there's going to be quite a number of them.."Slayer says.

Soon the duo got ready with each with their respective equipment

Goblin Slayer with his sword and lighted torch for sigh

Anon who primed his Cutter ready for action as they proceed further as they believe the rookies are far dead due to underestimating the goblins.

 **Minutes before their arrival**

"Get away from her monster!!!!" Scream the young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She is seen wearing white robes over blue garbs, both laced with golden outlines and wielding a golden colored staff decorated with blue jewels as she was flailing at the goblins who avoid it easily due to their small stature and her attack speed. The girl name is Priestess who's recently join the guild and got her first party and first ever quest with reluctance since her party seem rash and rather under equipped with anything of use like potions, any steps or even knowledge of what they are facing and right now is the wrong time as she try to get the goblins off of her party member The Wizard.

The Wizard a highly gifted genius who graduate with outstanding honors from the magic academy of the capital as they expect great things from her which didn't mixed of being gifted and having real life experience are the factors very contrast as she fell short work as her spell took long to chant which the vile creatures never gave her that chance and simply jumped and overpower her to add further insult to injury broke her prized staff which her haughty personality broke within seconds of thrashing which did nothing even with interference with Priestess has no effect and with one goblin with dagger stabbed her in the stomach further to stop her from thrashing as her scream echoed in pain as she felt her stomach ruptured as a result of the blade that pressed on her stomach.

With the new adventurer Priestess stands there frozen in fear, that is until the Warrior and Fighter came in with the Warrior slashing the first goblin while the other goblins start moving away from him as he continued pursuing them with much tranquil fury

"How Dare You Hurt Her!!!"

the Fighter looking at the Priestess.

"Get over here and hurry!!" The Fighter yells at the Priestess causing her to look at the fighter and ran over to where the Wizard is and began chanting her healing spell.

 **"Hear me oh merciful Earth Mother please lay your blessed hand on this child's wounds ... Heal Her"** with that the chant ended with the light glowed before dimming down as the wounds 'closed' up on the Wizards abdomen.

With Fighter now getting up attempting join the Warrior, but couldn't due to the young adventurer not thinking straight as he kept swinging his blade wildly causing her to back away so she wouldn't get hit.

"Stop swinging your blade! Otherwise i can't fight the goblins!" She says trying to calm him down.

"Just worry about protecting the two!" The Warrior says managing to slice one the goblins away.

The young Warrior who charge head on to stab a goblin in the stomach as when he done that action he felt a sharp pain on his leg to reveal a goblin lodged a dagger in his skin cause him to grit in teeth in pain while he pushed the goblin to the floor as it didn't care for its injury who it simply look at the warrior with a vile smirk giggling a bit which only aggravated the Warrior who he cut the goblin where it stand.

The warrior who was a ambiguous young man who dream of becoming a adventurer to slay the mightiest of dragons those tales are heard during his childhood and wish to be known of the world as a titled Dragon Slayer.

But his downfall is his brashness and willing to do things without a second thought or consideration.

As it costed him his blade as he attempted to strike the goblin charging at him, and before he knew it his sword had hit the ceiling hard enough that his blade slipped from his grips causing his eyes to widen in shock and fear as time slowed down before him for mere seconds, before he knew it in every angle were goblins rushing at him dog piled him.

And the next thing is heard is the visible screaming in agony as the Goblins didn't kill him but to torment him long enough to endure every ounce of pain as some goblins broke every bone in his body with clubs or rocks and most vile severed his limbs with axes or crude ones so he could feel everything a death all more gruesomely before it ended with his shrilling voice shimmered down.

As Fighter looked in pure terror and shock but kept a brave face as she brace herself as Priestess analyzed the condition of the Wizard who doesn't feel at all better despite the wound closed up half way.

"Why?? I used healing on her...?" She asks confused and panicked.

"You two need to run..."The Fighter says resolving her bravery.

"But..."The Priestess hesitates.

"Just go!!" The Fighter yells as she rushes forward in front of the goblins.

As she gets in her stance the first goblin jumps at her ready to stab her, she counters this and delivers a power punch at the goblin sending it to splatter against the wall. With her wasting no time and kicks several other goblins away.

All flew to the wall before long she was ready to launch a kick to another who she sensed behind her but was caught easily by a large one with a combination of muscle and fat.

within as her eyes widened in mild surprise and terror as she is unable to retrieve her leg as the beast simply growled and clutched her leg very hard twisting it at an angle.

Causing the Fighter to groan in pain, as she was really trying to not scream out how painful it is. But before she knew it the beast had picked her up like she was nothing more than paper itself and proceed to slam her against the wall almost causing her to black out that is until she was tossed once more to be wide awake by the immense pain before being dropped to the ground holding herself due to the severe injuries she's received possible a few broken bones in certain area's with the rib cage being one of them. All the Priestess could is simply watch in horror as she didn't expect a simple mission of hunting goblins to turn dreadful.

Soon the goblins soon surrounded the Fighter at all sides as she has the strengths to look up in mere fear and realization before the creatures began to not kill her...Yet but rip every tread of clothing in place off of her as she began to make short burst of screams before she looked up at Priestess with fear in her eyes.

"Go...just...leave me..." Said Fighter weakly under the mercy of the goblin who ripped the last piece of clothing off of her before the goblin on the back began to smile and chuckled evilly before digging its claws firmly on Fighter backside who eyes widened.

As the Fighter screamed in pure horror as it echoed through the cave the Priestess looked away at what unspeakable things are happening to the Fighter, Priestess then hurried and picked up Wizard and began walking away to safety, all while repeating to herself "I'm sorry" a lot possibly to help cope with what just happened and what she had to do to leave with her departed word.

"I'm so sorry..."

 **Minutes later**

"I'm so sorry..." Said Priestess under her breath whimpered as she was carrying a member of what's left of the party before she trip and fell dropping the wizard who's, green eyes widened in dullness as her garbs of wizard attire still have a viable huge gash in the depths of her stomach as her mouth draw little blood.

"Forgive me! Are you okay?" Ask Priestess in response the wizard only made a gasping grunted sounds drawing a line of blood coming out.

"Why didn't you get better?" Whimpered as she stared and as she felt some tears coming out of her eyes but refuse to come out,a bit before she didn't know as an arrow soon came at fast speed that hit her in the shoulder as she screamed in pain as she heard the goblins coming up a bit as her instincts is to shield the Wizard the best way she could, only for it to be futile as one of the goblins kicked her away which gave more room for the goblins to have some 'fun' on the near-death body something they didn't have when they try to overpower her. Soon they began to rip and tear the fabric off the wizard as they drool thinking of ways to do unspeakable things to her.

With the Priestess sitting there watching in complete horror as she begins holding her staff tightly in fear as tears were really close to coming down.

"hear... me...o..merciful...earth mother..." She says pausing every now and then.

As she was reciting her chant/prayer she began soiling herself which the goblins began sniffing the scent only to turn around and see it was coming from the Priestess as they began laughing at her condition and how pathetic she looked to them, only for their laughter to abruptly stop as they heard loud footsteps in the distance coming towards them.

And the glint light was coming behind them even priestess see the light both orange and blue combined as the goblin begin get irritated a bit as their fun was interrupted as the goblin soon got out his bow and fired an arrow in hopes of killing the intruders of their fun till the arrow coming soon paused in mid air by a light purple blue light and a hand shown with the same radius.

The goblins looked in shock as well as the Priestess as the saw the arrow just floating in mid air. As they were still in a state of shock and confusion with the arrow soon then turning around back at the goblin who fired the arrow, with it being sent back with a much more powerful force hitting the goblin piercing through the eyes and sending it back quite far to the wall which showered in guts and mangled parts before a voice broke the small silence.

"That's one..." The Goblin soon decide on a fight and flight as it resort to Flight only to be met with a staff blocking its way.

Before it could react it was soon pierced in the back on its head causing to slump to the ground dead with the two walking up towards the now dead goblin with the Priestess now flinching at the two.

"W-w-Who are you too?" She Ask meekly at both of them as the Man in cheap armor took the sword out of the goblins skull.

"I am Goblin Slayer" He Said in a emotionless monotone voice before he point to the strange person with blue lights coming from the helmet "that's Anon...".

"'Goblin Slayer? Anon?' She asks wondering what kind of names are those.

As she looked up she examined and saw that Goblin Slayer had a sliver tag indicating that he was quite a high ranked adventurer, after she was done examining Slayer her eyes moved towards Anon and immediately her eyes widen as she saw that Anon was equipped in what she believed was the most advanced armor that she has ever seen in her life which made her assume that he was at the highest rank possible, however she didn't see any tag anywhere on Anon which made her wonder where he was storing it? However before she could think any further she was abruptly shaken out of her thoughts.

"Are you a rookie?" Slayer asks.

"Y-yes I am..." She said as she showed her tag that is ranked porcelain

"You can still talk...good sign..." Said The Slayer Who went closer to her who he grabbed the arrow lodged into her skin as it cause her to scream in pain feeling the agony of the after effects who she was on the ground as it did a number on her a bit.

Anon who walked over to the body to see her still breathing and is close to death it seems as he looked back at Slayer and Priestess.

"Kill...m..e...ple..ase..." The Wizard said using all of her strength just to speak loud enough.

Slayer turned around to see Anon was looking and nodded, with Anon nodding back as he stood up and load his weapon and proceeded to aim at the Wizard with his Rivet Gun a weapon know for driving nails at a fast velocity like a bullet, with the Priestess attempting to say something, but was to slow as Anon pulled the trigger giving the Wizard a quick merciful kill.

"We could've saved her!!!" Scream the Priestess with Goblin Slayer soon analyze the dagger one of the Goblins have and shook his head.

"It's pointless she'll only suffer more due to the poison..." he said as he hostlered the dagger for latter use as he rummage through his bag and got out a small vial and hand it to Priestess

"Drink...It'll ease the pain"

The Priestess drank or rather gulped the whole thing entirely with her having to take breather. Meanwhile Goblin Slayer and Anon began examining their surroundings.

"How many of you came here?"

"There where 4 of us..."

"Did you happen to see a bigger one?" Slayer asks.

"I...I believe so...but.." The Priestess somewhat confirms a bit as she shudder a bit at the memory. "I-I-I left behind my teammate...she was trying to give us time to escape..."

As Anon soon use his light that formed a the second entrance behind the duo who's priestess eyes widened a bit

"H-H-How did we miss that one?" Ask Priestess as she and her party had never seen it before when they enter as Goblin Slayer speak

"Common mistake for rookies as theirs always more entrances in a cave which is the reason why your party was ambushed..." he point to the strange totem "this horde is lead by more than one shaman, the one from outside signify lesser ones while this one is lead by a more powerful one that go toe to toe with a mage...".

Said GoblinSlayer who simply toss the charge to light up to see a spearman and 2 lesser shaman and before the 2 could do anything Anon with his quick thinking use stasis which slow the trio of goblins as Slayer took the time to charge head on.

With Slayer jamming his sword into the goblins neck and drags the blade down opening the goblins guts, and immediately chops the other first lesser shaman's head off. And lastly jams his sword into the lesser shamans head before taking it out and proceed to pierce its body taking the sword out as the stasis wears off and the goblins fall down onto the ground dead.

"That's 5"

As Prietess eyes widened a bit at the display of skill which she begin to ask both of them.

"Do you have the ability to see in the dark?" Ask Priestess who the Slayer drag the corpse of the spearman as he has a spear of the goblin on his free hand

"No just training..."

"That's insane how much have you trained?"

"A lot..."

before she turn to Anon

"Was it magic you used?"

Anon shakes his head no, but understands that not only her, but everyone else would perceive his advanced technology as some sort of magic. Which Priestess was confess a bit but decide not to answer due to the situation they are in.

Before than the Slayer soon took the time to get the goblin wide open as Prietess was shock and was disgusted.

"W-w-What are you doing to it?" Ask the Prietess who saw the Slayer dig out a heart and some organs along the way as he squeezed the parts for blood to be drawn

"We need to cover our scent the goblins have keen noses..." he said mentioning the accident Priestess made with her blushing in shame a bit. as he begin to dress in the blood of his enemies as he handed anon the heart who Anon wasted no time to dress his body a bit to mask it after all the Slayer mentioned of goblins smelling fine metal which is probably why the Goblins almost got the jump on him in the first place. Before Slayer turned to Priestess and begin to dress her in the blood with no resistance of course.

Soon afterwards they began walking forward further into the cave with Slayer telling Priestess to get used to the smell with the Priestess respectfully complied stuttering a little. Not long afterwards they come by to see a few dead goblins as well as a dead body which caused the Priestess to flinch back as the event that happened all came back fresh in her mind.

"Eight,..Nine.."Slayer says as he walks up near the dead Warrior's body.

She began to vomit a bit as the corpse was mangled and truly unrecognizable as Goblin Slayer inspect the weapon and simply shake his head a bit

"Sword too long to swing in a cave..." he said before he sheath the blade on his makeshift sheath as he left his own that is coated in blood on the ground.

"You leaving the sword?"

"theres too much blood on it ..." said before he began to add a small trap consist of a stake and rope and a small hammer he got from his satchel as he nod in approval at his work a bit as he walked further to the cave since those are possibly scouts they should head to the opposite direction.

"I know heal and holy light.." She responds.

"How many times?" Slayer asks.

"Three times...I have two uses left.."She says.

"All right..." Slayer says.

Before he did a stop position meaning for the other two to stop where they are.

"Use holy light from here and once your done run back towards the entrance"

"Alright"

"Now!" As Anon and Goblin Slayer walked forward the dark entrance She breaths a bit before she began her chant.

 **"Hear me oh merciful Earth Mother Protect us and bless us with holy light!!!"** the duo pause for the right time to strike as the Priestess staff begin to glow brighter and brighter before she release the energy built on her miracle and soon made a very huge light so bright it made the whole room visible for the duo to see as the goblins shield their eyes from the light as Priestess could see the body of the Fighter in the mist of it.

With Slayer getting his spear ready and Anon using his Rivet Gun, as the shaman began chanting its spells Slayer chucked his spear at the shaman with Anon firing a few rounds of nails to make sure it was permanently dead.

With Slayer commanded the duo.

"Fallback!!" Said as he ran st the opposite direction with priestess following behind and with Anon who begin ran at a bit of a slow speed as begin to cover fire at the goblins taking down a few smaller ones before he took the time to ran away to follow along with the other two.

With the Priestess barely making it causing her to trip a bit and fall over, with Anon making it as well as he barely jumped over the rope and helped the Priestess up as she thank him.

As the Hobgoblin soon charged ahead with Goblin Slayer unsheathe the long sword.

"Cast another spell!" Said The Slayer with Priestess nodded a bit as she began to chant.

Right! **O merciful Earth Mother, please bless us the wanderers in the darkness with holy light!"** She chants As she activated her spell the light had blinded the hobgoblin temporarily, causing it to not look where it was going as it tripped on the rope causing it to fall flat on its face. and with a massive thud with as the Slayer raised the sword up.

"11"

before slamming the blade down the Hobs skull.

"There will be more coming and I'm all out of healing miracles!!"

"I know!!" Said The Slayer as Anon use precise aim with the nail gun hitting them at the chest, head, eyes or other limbs.

With the enemies that were impaled were screaming in pain wailing around the ground.

Goblin Slayer than began pouring a strange liquid on the the hobgoblins dead corpse, and once he was done he then kicked the dead body causing it to roll down.

When the body rolled back the goblins at bag with Goblin Slayer began his work

"15..." before he toss the torch to the depths of the cave as the body ignited in mere seconds

With the Priestess coughing a bit before turning to Slayer.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Gasoline that I had bought from a alchemist. While it isn't effective it manages to get the job done.." Slayer states.

"B-but what about the kidnapped girls?!" Priestess asks looking at Slayer and Anon.

"There's only a total of 4 goblin corpses that won't likely happen..." Said The Slayer Who Soon pieced up a flint axe club

"Your going in there?!" Ask the Priestess

"Yes...They don't know that we are waiting for them" exclaimed the Slayer before a total of 3 more goblins try to pounce behind Slayer Anon who with Anons reflexes used statsis on the trio making them slow as Anon took the time to use the Rivet Gun once more by shooting some in the head while the Slayer hack away at them with good measure to be clearly dead as the Stasis wears off and soon blood spraying over the caves as the duo is showered in blood. While Slayer hacking what's left of them away with one goblin screaming in pain who's body was cut in half by the rope was silenced by a hack of the axe through its skull killing it at once as Anon notice one try to get away via crawling as the Rivet nails pierced both of its leg making it impossible for walking but fail as Anon stomped on the Goblin Cranium a few times till his feet and the cave floor is painted in crimson.

All while Prietess stands in the back looking shocked on how brutal and gruesome the two are when it comes to killing.

As they proceed further down the cave to see the mangled corpses of goblins fresh or simply burn to a crisp as they went further down Anons light spot the Fighter whimpering a bit as Priestess on instinct decided to check up on her by scooping her up and holding her tightly comforting her.

"It's okay your safe now..."

With Goblin Slayer and Anon investigating the area making sure that every goblin was dead, with Slayer spotting the chair made with bones and tattered leather and immediately kicks it down destroying it in the process revealing a small door.

"A..door?" The Priestess asks confused.

Before it opened the small door to reveal a total of 4 goblin children as they cry, as some cradle each other for comfort with each other being back against the solid wall of the cave scared of their killer as one of them laying slump not looking with tears in his eyes while another is sobbing and brawling its eyes out.

"Children..." her eyes widened a bit

"Your killing them too?" Ask Priestess Anon nodded at the answer she was asking for Slayer

"Yes I am...these animals hold on to grudges for life...the survivors of the nest will learn from the mistakes of the dead and adapt..." Said the Slayer followed by Anon who shadow tower over the scared goblins all continue with the waterworks which will do no good to cold adventurers like Slayer and Anon as Goblin Slayer slowly raised the bloodied club as Anon continue to stare at them emotionlessly.

"There's not a signal reason to show them mercy..." he said emotionless.

"Even if there's a good goblin?" Priestess asks hoping to change the minds of the two.

"A good goblin..? Perhaps if you were to look hard enough, but the only good goblins are the ones who never crawl out of their holes." Slayer says.

Anon has to agree with what Slayer says, during his travels with Issac, Anon has seen those try to accept Necromorphs as gentle creatures, although only those would think that are people have abandon their sanity. With that being said Slayer begins quickly raising his club completely above his head. while Anon begins pointing his weapon to begin doing the deed along with Goblin Slayer, with the Priestess falling to her knees crying her eyes out.

The Slayer scarlet red eye glowed menacingly before slamming the club down and Anons glowing emotionless eyes and fired his weapon repeated and the next thing Priestess hear is the blood curling screams of the young creatures as she was crying for everything she witness that is so...inhumane.

Soon afterwards the two exit out of the nest and continue walking past Priestess who continued covering her face while crying almost uncontrollably with Slayer stating that Twenty two with Anon curt nod signaling a mission complete.

 **Next day**

 ** _"Apparently this is a common occurance...a goblin horde kidnap any girls they find...rookies believed slaying them is an easy quest...only to end up being slaughtered themselves...if possibility of rescue girls go to the temples and be nuns in hopes of forgetting this ordeal... rookies who manage to survive will simply give up being adventurers and disappear...a tragedy all too often in this unforgiving world...but this have to be this way?...I don't know the answer...but in the end I am adventurer..."_**

The Priestess was walking forward to the Adventure Hall thinking towards herself realizing that in the end she's nothing more than a rookie adventurer, but that doesn't mean there isn't any room for improvement as she opens the door she notices immediately Slayer and Anon talking to the Guild girl. prompting her to walk forward towards the two getting their attention.

"H-Hello Slayer and Anon. I bought the armor as you instructed, its chain mail." She shows the two.

"...I see." Slayer says with Anon nodding.

"Are you two perhaps going again?" She asks curiously.

"We're going to slay goblins again..Are you coming along?" Slayer asks.

The Priestess stares at the two before giving a cheerful smile filled with determination.

"Yes!" She says happily.

 **End**

 **Okay guys it's a long chapter a bit but in the end it's all worth it as a result as I don't want to change the fate of the green horn since i feel is that it's going to ruin the whole ordeal of Goblin Slayer world of being brutal and pull no punches**

 **And here's the death**

 **Hobgoblin 1-**

Anon who was running as told by the GoblinSlayer giving covering fire for his companion as he was firing he accidental trip over at a stone cause him to lose his balance and drop his weapon as he heard thud coming close to him to see a Hobgoblin looking pissed off as he soon try to stomp on Anon as Anon use his arms to stop leg from planting as it was a struggle a bit but wasn't enough as a Goblin stabbed Anon in the stomach cause him to scream in pain and let go as the Goblin get out of the way as the Hobgoblin soon use all his strength in one stomp which crushed Anons head as it exploded into pieces before Anon body started to move wildly before it lay lifeless as his RIG blared a flat-line.

 **Hobgoblin 2**

As Anon attempted to jump he failed to make it as he tripped over the rope as he attempted to crawl away he failed as he saw the Hobgoblin trip over the rope as well causing Anon's eyes to widen as before he knew the Hobgoblin falls flat on Anon crushing him to death as his body exploded to a bloody mist next to Priestess who she scream in horror.

 **Authors note**

 **Peace out hope you enjoy and stomach this scene.**


	5. A new day of a new life

_"W...up...wa.ke...up WAKE UP!"_

 _Anon was groaning as he felt the fabric of his straitjacket with bounded arms wrapped around him a bit as he was half awake his eyes slowly attempting to close shut, he was almost successful that is until the doctor had to slam his hand on the table causing Anon to jump up mostly awake._

 _"*Sighs* "Listen I just need you to be awake long enough to answer these questions." The Doctor who face is cloaked in the shadow said as he began looking at the computerized notes._

 _"Now what happened when you came into contact with the Marker? What did it show you?" The Doctor asked._

 _Anon at first had laidback limped like a rag doll poorly placed in its chairs, but after the Doctor has mentioned the Marker that caught Anon's attention. Ever since they what He believed at the time was a rescue mission hoping to help get better from the whole ordeal and they did nothing, but test him, monitoring him and asking the same questions with Anon thinking why were they that pressed to know what the Marker was telling him? Why do they even care? What was their goal prying for information? They shouldn't even want to know what the Marker was telling him, cause to Anon he believed that destroying the thing would a much more better option. The Doctor began snapping his fingers in Anon's face._

 _"I need you to focus! Now what was the Marker showing you? Did it reveal anything noteworthy?"_

 _Anything 'noteworthy?' Anon remembers it all to clearly the inhuman screeching, the strange beings called Necromorphs and as well as the black entity with its grotesque deformed arms, and glowing eyes that would could pierce ones soul and leave them questioning their sanity like the current state he is in._

 _Before long in the shadow by the doctor reveal the dreaded marker that he saw during his time on the planet and glowed menacing as it reveal a figure whos cloaked in shadow slump down not looking at Anon._

 _"...h...d...you...Ave...e" the figure said in a hushed quivering voice of sorrow and rage combined as is seem to be combined of male and female voice in unison which he is unable to indentify of it._

 _Anon began uncomfortably began shifting around in his seat "trying" to block out the voice that sounded familiar._

 _"Answer what did you find what did it told you?" Ask the doctor not making it easier for Anon as the marker begin to glow brighter as the figure begin to go closer each time to the marker glow and fades as it was close enough as Enough felt the urge to run but couldn't as he watch as the figure was next to the doctor before it was crawling on all fours with its mouth and eyes widened to reveal the glowing pits and the inhuman wails louder than before before it cried out._

 _ **"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME!!!!"**_

Before Anon knew it he had awoken from his nightmare as he rose from his bed with him sweating a little as he felt his heart was at a excelled rate than his usual rhythm of heartbeat.

As he sigh a bit and slump down a bit gave a long sigh as he still wore the suit which the excuse given that he is unable to remove the semi skin-tight fabric off of him not that he has no problem wearing it at all of course.

Anon continued to stay slumped down festering in his thoughts this was the few nightmares he been having since the following days with each getting worse than the other. If anything he had hoped that it would fade over time.

He turn to see the morning rays hits his face as it felt good on a grounded planet than in space As it temporarily took his mind off the dream for a bit.

Anon then proceeded to get up from his bed and began stretching by rolling his shoulders to feel the flexibility of his suit as three plates that lift from both shoulders and on third in the center before he took he activate his helmet on his face leaving his room to start his day.

As he walked out a hear the chirping voice of the inn keeper a jolly middle aged man with a portly physique waved and smiled.

"Come again 'gold adventurer!' " With Anon did a simple thumbs up to the Keeper and proceeded outside

Ever since gaining a second life and now joining the Adventures Guild, Anon has gotten a lot of eyes on him, bystanders staring at him in admiration and respect and adventurers looking at him as a powerful and deadly warrior that most would love to have on their team, even though he's only a porcelain rank people and even newbie adventurers often believe and some even still believe he's a Gold adventurer.

Once he entered the guild people turned their attention to see that Anon has entered with small portion of adventurers presumably early risers with some whispering to each other.

As other adventurers were talking about Anon, he managed to find an empty table and began waiting for a waiter or waitress to come by. After a couple of minutes pass the familiar waitress Padfoot comes by and greets Anon.

"Hello again! How are you?" Padfoot asks in a cheerful tone with Anon nodding and giving a thumbs up

"What would you be having Today, I recommend the common adventurers breakfast which is ham, eggs, bread with a side of milk and honey" She said cheerfully as he nods and gives a thumbs up meaning he's getting that for breakfast

She nodded and began writing it down, and after that she started to walk away leaving Anon by himself for a bit.

Anon he is being use to the waitress who took his orders every time for breakfast, lunch and dinner since he has zero knowledge on how to prepare food or anything else.

Communicate with others as he is used to others reading him through his actions. Although now he had to be a bit more expressive and animated instead of stiff and still.

She returned back with the hot plates of food with a smile on her face and place it on the table

"That'll be 12 silver please" She said as did a one sec motion and his holoprojector made a hiss and soon got out a big of his saved up earning he earned by killing goblins and got out a total of 20 silver than 12

"Oh I only said 12..."Padfoot said however Anon was insistent on giving the 20 to her as thanks for the free meals.

"O...oh you insist on giving me more than enough silver?" Anon nodded as he insist on giving the sum of money to her which is also common curiosity of tipping.

"I-I see..well thank you very much!" She says giving a bow to Anon.

He gave a thumbs up to her once again as she lay down the breakfast contents on the table

With Anon's helmet soon made a medium sized hole as he began cutting up his ham into smaller pieces and started eating it. As he love the taste as he couldn't help but indulge on the bite sized breakfast ham

This certainly one thing Anon was happy with, while yes he's in a world that's just as dangerous as his, he got to enjoy his freedom and not being used as a test subject.Meanwhile Padfoot was staring at Anon wondering what he looked like under the mask with her now having multiple thoughts of what he could look like.

She imagine a rugged type of look of typical adventures, maybe he could be an elf, he could be a Padfoot like her which the thoughts made her determine to see what's under the helmet Her curiosity began to grow more and more as she was now wanting to know more about Anon.

As Anon was drinking Milk that have sweet taste of honey before he set it down and heard a distress voice

"Please you gotta help me these goblin came to my village! If something don't happen they'll eat my cows and burn my village to ashes!!!!" Said a old man pleading for help in distress to Guild Girl who kept her friendly facade on her face as usual

"So you need an exterminator..no problem I just need your completed form and payment"

"O-of course here you are..." Said the old man with a sack of coins and a paper.

She takes the paper and begins examining it, before looking up and nodding.

"Looks like your form is filled out completely. I'll just confirm your payment."

She then begins pouring out the coins and began counting while the old man was still looking at her with tears in his eyes.

Before she gave a smile

"Okay everything is all set, rest assure an adventurer will come to your farm to take care of your problem soon"

"Is it true that them lil goblin critters rape women and eat 'em?" The old man asks sweating a little.

"There have indeed been cases like that." The guild girl confirms.

With that the old man sighs deeply and begins walking away only to turn around once more and bows respectfully before leaving the Adventurer Hall. With the Guild Girl giving one of her more forced smiles and waving the old man a farewell, which after he leaves she begins to drop her smile and plumps down in her seat sighing a bit before laying her head down on her arms.

"Another goblin slaying request? That's the third one...What's the pay?" the other guild girl points out and asks.

The guild girl soon lifts her head up and shows that it's not a lot.

"That's going to rule out any experienced adventurer. Only newbies would..."

"There is two...who are willing to take care of them..." the guild girl suggests.

Anon took the time to get up from his seat with the empty plate of food and place it down on the counter so Padfoot wouldn't probably stress herself of the empty plates most adventurers leave and walk up to Guild Girl and point to a Paper where the old man have left

The Guild Girl simply smiles.

"I take it you would like to take that request?" She asks with Anon nodding.

Anon gave a 1 finger gesture and point outside

"So you want to wait for Goblin Slayer?"

Anon nodded as moved to the side waiting on Slayer.

Anon began to be where whatever table is visible as minutes seem to pass a bit as more adventurers poured in overtime all impatiently waiting for the quest to be up on the board all lined up as the first people is Spearman and Witch by his side as Spearman brag of his adventures to her.

"And so the troll was bearing down on me,but I managed dodge and attack its weak point just in the nick of time." Spearman says in a grand boastfulness.

"I see well done sir.I am aware that trolls are powerful foes." The Guild Girl congratulates and points out.

"I managed to take down a troll with just a spear alone. Don't you think I'm amazing?" Spearman says while pushing his hair back.

"Uh-huh if you are tired I recommend this" she brought out a small vial

"Our new stamina potions here are best seller here" she said with a smile

"I'll take whatever your selling~." The spearman said still holding his charismatic smile who is a bit close of comfort

Once Goblin Slayer was within eye sight of the Guild Girl she brightened up a bit with the Spearman turning around to click his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch..Goblin Slayer..." Spearman says annoyed.

As the whole guild hall gone quiet as The audibles are the people pestering him of being a weirdo, man who slay of what they claim "weak" creatures as Anon notice Slayer and waved a bit

Slayer nodded and went to the table that Anon was at and began discussing about they're next quest involving goblins. Which is a routine for them with Anon listening ways to deal with the mere pest with new method and use of caution which Anon absorb in battle.

And soon Guild Girl Put all the papers of assigned quest on the counter with a smile on her face.

"Morning everyone!, who's ready to see all the available quest today?"

"YES FINALLY!!!!" The Adventurers who waited all shout in unison for the quest.

Everyone began rushing towards the quest board with some standing on their toes to look over others.

"Hey is there any for dragon slaying? I need some experience points by doing some heroic feats."

"Ehh yeah no with your equipment your better off just settling for bandits."

"Lets see any quests for porcelian ranks?..Ah man most of these don't even pay all that well..."

"Hey now is not the time to be picky!"

"Alright..well how about that one? This is goblin slaying perfect for rookies."

"Didn't you hear what the Guild Girl said? We're better off handling the sewers."

"Outta my way let the real adventurers through!" Said spearman who try to get his way to the board only for Heavy swordman to not budge

"You idiot don't push!" Said the swordman who toss the spearman to the ground.

With the female swordman looked at him slight eyes narrow

"The Higher Quest are our lowly spearman look for something else" with her with mock in her voice

With the spearman who grunted and slight boasted "that's no way to talk to the frontier strongest!!" As the Witch who's sitting on a chair who couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

With the Guild Girl having to speak up.

"Come, now everyone. You mustn't fight." She says.

As Anon began to point at the quest board to Goblin Slayer to the Board wondering If Slayer going to go get the goblin quest without any hassle with Slayer simply shook his head signaling no.

Anon just nodded and decide to stand by as he was sitting and watch people taking quests off the board. With the Priestess soon joining the two.

"Hello Slayer, Anon." She says as she gives a bow.

"Morning..." Said Slayer as Anon simply wave

"A few days ago I don't think it's a very good idea using flammable liquids...especially in a cave" with Slayer simply turn to her

"Your thinking is flawed..what would you prefer?, letting the goblins live?" He questioned with his stoic tone of voice.

"But shouldn't you think more about the consequences? You could cause an avalanche!" The Priestess says.

"The goblins are a much bigger problem.." Slayer responds.

"Y-yes but...even still! What I'm trying to say is you shouldn't think like that, don't you think so Anon?" The Priestess looks at Anon hoping that he'll agree.

Anon who shurgged his shoulders signaling that he's between of Slayer and Priestess ways of thinking as himself think more of slayers thinking over Priestess even through she has a point to it.

Which only made Priestess sigh at the shrugging.

"And when we do cover our scents can we always use something else than blood?" She said with Goblin Slayer debunked her for the idea

"No...what times of day do they usually active?" Ask the Slayer.

E-Either early morning or early evening.."The Priestess answers.

"Now tell me why?" Goblin Slayer asks.

"Because early evening for goblins is early morning for us." The Priestess responds which Slayer nodded at the answer.

"Correct. So during their afternoons or the middle of the night for us, is when they are most guarded." Slayer informs the Priestess.

As they wore talking as the crowd gone smaller which most are on assigned quest they picked and its free of all the hassle of being rushed down by eager adventurers wanting high level quest.

With Goblin Slayer glancing at Anon with the two nodding at each other with the Priestess looking a bit confused before following the two at the receptionist's desk.

"Goblins. Are there any quests?" Slayer asks Guild Girl.

"Ahh yes of course we have three goblin quest there's a swarm in the western river village and a small nest in the southern forest and than a old mountain fort it's been claimed by goblins that one would be very dangerous it's a castle been fortified"

"They settle their?"

"Yes and there been a few casualties the younger sister of a person requested help has been kidnapped. No one has heard of the adventurers who went to find her they disappeared..."

"Then its to late for them, however I can't let the goblins to live. If we take them out now, there will be less casualties" Slayer points out.

Anon had to agree with with Slayer a little on his statement if certain villagers and adventurers who were sent to find said "villagers" never came back or was never heard from again? Most would assume the worst that they were dead or something even more horrific than that, that they were now the goblins plaything.

"We'll be counting on you then Goblin Slayer." Guild Girl says.

"One last question has anyone taken any goblin slaying quest?"

"Yes...a party went off to the river village" Said Guild Girl with worry in her voice

"What was there party like?" Questioned the Slayer

Guild girl who check the sheets of the identification of any adventurers before stop at the page where the party went off to the river village

"One warrior, a wizard and a priest most porcelain rank as they were all pretty new.."

"Not a bad balance" admitted Slayer including Anon who nodded.

"If its the three who were in the lobby earlier, they won't be able to handle it! Even my party had four members.." Priestess says in horror.

"I explained it to them, but..."Guild Girl starts.

"Even then we can't leave them alone!" As Priestess turns to Anon and Slayer.

"We have to go and save them!" Priestess say with determination.

"Do as you please I'm going to deal with the mountain castle first" as Slayer turn to Anon "your coming along?" Anon nodded

With Priestess who was in disbelief at Slayer nonchalant manner including Anon who follow along with him

"Your abandoning them?"

"If you believe you could save that group feel free to try"

"That would mean you two are going to face the horde by yourself that's far too dangerous!"

"That wouldn't be anything new..." Said Goblin Slayer who's indifferent with the dangers awaited them.

"Honestly I can never get through to you...And your no better Anon!" Priestess says pouting a bit.

"Are you coming?" Slayer asks.

"Yes!" The Priestess shouts.

After that the three began walking towards the door not until Goblin Slayer walked over to the girl with red hair.

"I'm going." Slayer tells her.

"H-huh? Oh um right. Be careful." She says to Slayer.

"Be careful getting back home." Slayer before walking away with Anon giving a nod to the red hair girl and Priestess giving a respectful bow with the red hair girl doing the same.

 **Timeskip**

Night was upon the Frontier as in stood a large fortress with the exterior being a large tree as what inside is true horror

Inside the fortress is a large portion of goblins doing a ritual dance who were laughing around each corpse which are Adventurers dying the most brutal ways unimaginable with one was used as target practice shown on display on the left with arrows lodged on the corpse as her stomach is devoid of organs with evidence of it being ripped out brutally . Another burned at the stake, Another tortured to death with entrails stuffed in the depths of her mouth which belongs too her comrades and finally Another corpse is the body of their recent prey as goblin fluids was shown around the body as the eyes devoid of life.

Outside of the fortress is watch by a Goblin spearman who's on look out while chewing on a piece of bone as a way to relief some stress no participating in the dance or the fun it get to have.

With the spearman becoming alerted as it was now aware something was out in the distance and ran back to alert the other goblins. Meanwhile Anon and Priestess were igniting the arrows as they were en coated in flames thanks to a flint or with Anon who use the heat of his plasma cutter with Priestess handing Slayer the first arrow in flames while her and Anon began digging the arrows into the ground. Not long afterwards goblins began coming out as one of them began scouting around for any intruders, with Slayer began pulling back as hard as he can waiting for just right moment and then he fired the arrow which soon hit one of the goblins which left the other goblins shocked but immediately right after that the fire quickly started to spread causing the other goblins to panic as they soon were engulfed by the flames as well.

As Slayer was handed another Arrow by Priestess who Slayer pulled back extra before a long pause than he release the arrow as it was speeding which made a critical hit at the fortress thus spreading the fire quicker than ever.

Slayer got another arrow soon a rock bounce off his helmet and made a small grunt. As the Goblin took notice of the intruder as a goblin was preparing to lob another rock with its sling before it abruptly ended with an arrow in the face before the rock meant for Slayer hit the goblin next to him.

With Slayer now taking out another arrow having it stored and ready in one hand as the three of them begin walking towards the entrance of the building with small but loud footsteps heading they're way.

"That makes five. They'll be here any minute." Slayer informs Priestess and Anon with Anon nodding.

"R-Right!" Priestess says a bit nervous as she takes a quick breath before chanting out her spell.

 **"O merciful Earth Mother. Please protect us, the weak with the powers of the earth...Protection!!"**

After Priestess activates her spell two goblins manage to escape while the other goblins run right into the barrier injuring them in the process while the other two goblins look back at what happened only for the first goblin to be pierced by Slayer's arrow while the second goblin's body was spilt in two causing the creature to fall limp.

"That's quite a useful new miracle you been granted" who Slayer lower his bow counting the bodies

"7 dead...the rest will burn in the fire..."

"I...it's just seems wrong to use the miracle bestowed upon me...to do harm to other living beings..." as the Trio watch seeing the goblin pounding against the barrier screaming In terror wanting to escape the flames growing.

"Their could be another entrance route...be on guard" with Anon nodding

"I can't believe that's what your thinking about right now..."

With Slayer with his stoic voice answer her

"Imagination is a deadly weapon, Those who lack it will be the first to die..."

"Like the ones who dove in before?" The Priestess asks.

"Precisely." Slayer answers.

After responding, the Priestess falls to her knees and begins praying with Anon walking to see where the other entrance and find some goblins who was climbing up on a crude tunnel which he took out his plasma rifle and began firing at the goblins on sight. With Slayers words ringing true in Anon's thoughts when he was dealing with the necromorphs you had to be quick on your feet, always having to remain vigilant no matter what. If you had no graded weapon try improvise which increase survival rate. In ways this world reminded Anon of his world just more...primitive, but none the less still a harsh world.

He stopped firing for a moment seeing there's no goblin left he turn as he lower his weapon a bit

The rain was hitting against Anons armor a bit as Anon see footsteps of a few goblin assume these creatures seem to be the most lucky one but that won't last longer of course which he followed a bit while conversing his rifle ammo he use his more comfortable 'weapon' The Plasma Cutter

 **(Timeskip)**

It took him a least a minute of searching a bit as the forest have more conjoined trees and foliage giving goblins a slight edge in combat which Anon need to stay sharp.

With Anon now focusing on sight and hearing as he was dreading carefully in the woods. After a couple minutes of walking Anon began hearing rustling with in one of bushes Anon stopped in his tracks with him aim his Plasma Cutter getting ready.

Before a glint appear before Anon which he side step as the arrow tip grazed his neck a bit before firing at what direction it went

With Anon reaching and touching his injuries only for him to click his tongue as he wasn't bleeding all that much thankfully but considering how close the arrow hit his neck its gonna sting a bit, at least until his-small med kit he still have on him but it's not the time due to the current situation he is in as the Suit close the patch as rig status HUD show 97% is still normal of minor injuries as the gash on his neck was closed up because of the self-sealing technology of his suit.

Anon took a quick sigh of relief before becoming guarded as he began to scan around and observe to see if he can find whoever fired that arrow.

Before long he heard rustling which make him fire at the noise as he heard a yell of pain emitted from the surrounded area.

With soon a lot more rustling happening with a few goblins appearing out of the bushes.

With one of them pouncing with a sword in hand as Anon soon grabbed the Goblin before the goblin can even attack him and after a scuffle Anon lifted the Goblin up, use his Cutter to deliver 2 blows knocking its feet than head off and throw its dead body away.

As he side step away from another whiz of arrows as it grazed his left side of his body luckily with no damage thanks to the armor plating

He fired two more shots at the direction of the arrow scream in pain and a loud thud emitted before he turn to see a goblin with a small axe as the goblin was in carnal rage.

With the goblin wildly swinging the axe with Anon dodging every swing awaiting for a opening to appear. The goblin then jumped and swung the axe down with timing Anon

grabbed the hilt of the axe leaving the goblin a bit shocked, however what it didn't realize is that Anon was pointing his Plasma Cutter right in front of the goblins face and before it could even take notice and react he fired slicing its half of its head off, with Anon letting go allowing the now dead goblin fall to the ground.

As Anon look his work he hear fast footsteps behind him which he turn quickly and see a goblin who has a rock in hand who pounced up and try to slam it on the back of his head and luckily anons trigger finger fired and slice the goblin in half soaking Anons helmet in blood with him wiping the blood off his helmet to clear his visors a bit.

Before he notice a goblin who was petrified and turn to run but wasn't successful with its limbs severed by a plasma cutter slice causing the creature to howl in pain as it resort to dragging but didn't make it when Anon walked up nonchalantly as it notice him before he rise his foot before planting it against the Goblins cranium Causing his foot and a bit of his leg to covered in blood.

Before Anon decide to go back to where Slayer and Priestess he hears the most horrendous screech as he felt something behind him before in the depths of the forest is the damn glowing eyes staring at him as booms of thunder clap exposing the remains of the goblins who died before him and before he can do anything the black mist moved at him fast speeds as everything flashed very orange.

Before Anon covered his face as his ears ringed a bit before he took the time to lower it to see no ones there as he turn left and right and see it's not there Anon jumped as his visor was alerting him that his heart rate was at a alarming rate, with him simply standing still not moving trying to allow his heart rate to decrease as it began to lower just a little he then soon began walking to Slayer and Priestess.

With Slayer and Priestess who stare over at the burning fortress that is slowly dying out due to the rain with Slayer turn his back to see Anon who he gave a thumbs up making it clear that he took out the remaining goblins that try to escape.

With Slayer nodding back before slowly turning back around watching over the fortress with rain hit against them

"Not many expect to as a silver rank..." he said to himself which is heard by both members of his 'Party'

Anon now is standing next to the two with the rain hitting his armor as he is now wondering if this is what fate had in store for him to fight again just to survive in a brand new world? Only he was the only one who could answer that.

 **End.**

 **That was a good chapter guys sorry if i wasn't active as much you know school taking a heavy toll on me but through it all I made it very clear to write. As many of you guess are wondering why I didn't have Anon speak as I thought of making him silent since for those who play the first game Isaac didn't speak at all and never knew much about him but any engineer and cookie crumbed facts that I'm following since I'm still a fan of the series even though not many remember it.**

 **Anyway let's see the deaths**

 **Goblin Archer**

Before Anon knew he saw a glint of a arrow coming fast but sadly Anon reacted to slow as before he knew it an arrow immediately found its way lodged in Anon's throat leaving him in a state of shock with him slowly reaching to where the arrow is about ready to take it out only to have a another arrow which lodge way through as Anon was sitting helplessly choking on the arrow before he hear another sound of a arrow firing which arrow pierce his neck causing decapitation as his arms fell back down as he fell to his knees and laid on the ground dead as his RIG blared out a flat line indicating a unfortunate end..

 **Goblin swordman**

Anon who grabbed the goblin with the sword who fail to react quicker as the Goblin plunge its blade into Anons neck which Anon gasped and soon did a slash of the neck causing decapitation as the Goblin jumped away as his RIG blared a flat line.

 **Goblin Axeman**

The Axeman pounced on Anon as Anon try to keep the Axeman at bay with the goblin who got the upper hand who he notice the expose part of the neck and did a quick hack which did a trick with it noticing blood on the axe which cause anon to let go as he felt the blood tricking down before Anon could react the Goblin jumped on him once more and did a slash which cut off his head as anons body stood style before blood gush out and fell on the ground as the Goblin Axeman howled in victory.

 **Goblin with a rock**

Anon felt the force of the rock hit him hard enough to send his helmet off flying as he landed on his back in a stunned daze only to realized that the goblin was standing above him with the rock in its hand that had a minor ounce of blood and before he could react the goblin smashed Anon's face a few times only to leave the young man's face brutally bloody with him attempting to stop the goblin one last time only for his attempts to fail as the goblin slammed the rock into Anon breaking his head and did a final one of caving his face in, as the young man met an unfortunate end his RIG blared out a flat line..

 **Peace out.**


	6. New Faces

**The Guild**

It was a 'normal' day at the Guild where most adventurer take a break after a long days of doing quest but few eyes drift to a new face talking to Guild Girl as this new face is an elf with green hair but what stand out is her ears long than mundane types of elf's as she dons a green sleeveless corset, shorts, a pair of uneven black gloves, knee high boots, and a hood signaling she's an archer as what gave it away is her bow strap on her back.

With one of the younger adventurers admiring her from a distance.

"Man look at that hottie over there." The young male adventurer commented only to be slightly elbowed by the young female adventurer who's in silent jealous.

"Hey..." She said.

"Eheh my bad.." He apologized as she went back to her drink.

Over on another table there were two adventurers looking at the elf.

"She's a high elf. They're blood descendants of the faeries." The Male adventurer explains to his party member.

"She definitely has longer ears than other elves." The short female adventurer points out.

"Where can I find Orcbolg?" Demanded the high elf archer with Guild Girl looking confused at the term given to her.

"O-oak? Like the tree" which only made the archer very annoyed as she slam her hand on the desk

"No...Orc as in Orc, OrcBolg...I hear he is here" Said the elven archer very impatient

"Uhhh are you referring to an adventurer?"

"You fool we are in the realm of the humans now, your fancy long ears talk isn't going to help.." Said a new voice belong to a dwarf as he has a long beard that is tied in multiple sections, His outfit appears unusually eastern style and he wears what seems to resemble a type of cuirass on his waist. Who he stroke his beard a bit while walking next to the Archer.

"Then what exactly am i suppose to call him??" The high elf asks annoyed and confused.

"Why Beard-cutter of course!" The Dwarf says almost wanting to face palming himself.

"Umm...Im afraid I've never heard of that name either..." Guild Girl says a bit embrassed.

"You haven't?!" Dwarf asks shocked.

"You Dwarfs are useless. Stubborn and narrow minded to the very end." The High Elf says with a smug look on her face.

"Hah! How would you know with a heart as small as your chest as flat as an anvil!" Said the Dwarf in defiance causing the High-Elf to blush in anger

"...At Least I'm not barrel shaped like your dwarf women!!"

"I think you mean Voluptuous!" Retorted the dwarf.

With Guild Girl with her nice facade trying to deter the argument

"Now...now..." before she felt a shadow near upclose before she took the time to look to see a new face a lizard-man with green skin and horns on his head. He wears traditional garbs with a chest guard. As he gave her intimidating visage and a towering stature that Guild Girl couldn't help but feel unnerved by it

"If Your quarreling isn't over its best to go elsewhere and spare the rest of us..."

Before he took the time to come close her still with the visage but concern look on his face

"If my companions cause to much trouble...I apologize..." he bowed slightly to her showing he's more like a gentle giant than a brute.

This caused the Guild Girl to be a bit shocked on how polite the gentle giant was compared to the two although considering her work she was use to it from rowdy adventurers to the loudest and boastfulness of them, it was a normal thing for her.

"A-ah its fine. I'm used to it.." She says still taken aback.

'Still though this is quite the odd party...A High Elf traveling with her ancestral foe, a dwarf..and not to mention the lizardman race that you rarely see. Not to mention they're all sliver rank'. The Guild Girl ponders in her thoughts wondering who exactly they're looking for?

"You see we're looking for a fellow whose nicknames are "Orcblog" and "Beard cutter." While I'm not to well-versed in the human tongue...I believe they mean "Goblin Slayer." The Lizardman explains hoping that helps find who they are looking for.

Before Guild Girl Answer them the door open loud enough for the elf and the dwarf to turn around to see where it came from as they hear a rhythm of footsteps and it reveal Goblin Slayer, Anon and Priestess all walking up to the Desk walking past The High elf who shout a bit

"Wait hold o-" but it was deaf eared with Goblin Slayer confirm their completion

"Were done.." with Anon gave Guild Girl a thumbs up agreeing with him

"That's wonderful welcome back Goblin Slayer"

As the trio of adventurers gasp a bit and eyes widened

"Our Quest was successful!" Priestess Said with a smile on her face.

"You mentioned goblins..Where are they?" Slayer asks almost ready to go on another request.

"Ahh well...You should ask them." Guild Girl says pointing to the trio.

Before Goblin Slayer turn around to see the trio as Anon stared as well looking at them and analyze them being things you see in typical fantasy settings

"Are you Goblins?" Ask the Slayer who Anon looked at him as he couldn't help but want to facepalm if he had a chance to at Slayer somewhat stupid question.

"Of course not! Are you Orcbolg?? You really don't fit the description...He does however." High Elf says as she points at Anon who just shook his head that he's not the one.

"Well I never been called that name so how would I know?" Slayer says as he turns away from the group.

"Well there's something we'd like to discuss with you sir Goblin Slayer and your second companion. If it's not to much trouble may we have a moment of your times?" Lizardman asks in a surprising polite tone.

"Okay..." Said GoblinSlayer.

"In that case we do have some meeting rooms available for use upstairs"

"Let's go..." Said Goblin Slayer who turn left to go to any room available

"Should I umm come along with you?" Ask Priestess who Goblin Slayer turn and shook his head.

"You should rest.." Slayer says with the priestess nodding before turning around to walk to the meeting room.

"We'll just be borrowing him for a bit.."The High Elf says following Slayer with the others joining as well.

The Priestess stands there a bit sadden only to feel a hand on her shoulder as she turns around to see Anon looking at nodding, attempting to reassure her that they'll be back.

Made her feel a bit better knowing that Anon comforting her a bit

 **(Timeskip)**

"Are you truly an adventurer of the silver rank?" Questioned the High Elf who she and the group are in the meeting rooms that are vacant with trio of adventurers on the other side with the duo on opposite side

"The Guild thinks so..."

"The Guild must be wrong you look weak and your equipment is so shabby" before she points at Anon just stare

"This adventurer is a better example than you are"

"Don't be a fool long ears. That leather armor is much easier to move in,and the chainmail would stop any sudden stabbings and certain blows. That goes for the helmet too, his sword and shield may be small, but they are perfect to use for tight spaces.While this young ones armor is more suited for movement when the time comes for battle, thats why his armor pieces are there loosely if it was covering his whole body then he'd have a harder time moving about." The Dwarf Shaman explains.

This left Anon a bit shocked that this elderly old man was able to study his Suit in just a short amount of time.

"Well it's certainly wouldn't kill you to keep your equipment clean" she said referring to Goblin Slayer

"It's a percussion to cover the smell of metal...those bastards have keen noises."

"Heh...you may be a high elf but you are still an inexperienced welp who's out wandering the world because she got bored and doesn't have the sense to listen to her elders" before High Elf gave a look annoyed look on her face

"I'm 2000 years old and how old are you?"

"107"

"Hah...oh my is that old? You look older, much older for those wrinkles poor man" she said sarcastically a bit as the dwarf groan in annoyance as the Lizardman sigh

"That's more than enough talk about age it shame those with shorter lifespans..."

Before GoblinSlayer in the ordeal began to speak "What's your business?" Ask GoblinSlayer who is rather indifferent and want to deal with it faster to do some goblin quest later on.

"I'm sure you two have heard about the overgrowing number of demons in the capital..?" High Elf asks.

"Nope.."Slayer responds with Anon also shaking his head.

"The reason for that is the demon king has been resurrected. He's gathering forces to take over the world.."The High Elf continues.

"I see.." Slayer responds in a almost bored tone.

"That's why we want you-"

"I can't speak for Anon though I will say this. Ask someone else. I have no interest in anything other than goblins.." Slayer says cutting her off.

This caused the high elf to become shocked only for her shocked expression to soon turn into anger and annoyance at the sliver rank's responses which caused the elf to slam her hand down onto the table.

"Hordes of demons are going to attack! Do you not understand whats at stake here?!" The High Elf asks rather baffled that someone like Slayer would shrug this off like nothing.

"Yes. But before the demons destroy the world, goblins will destroy the villages.." Slayer answers with Anon agreeing to Slayers statement mentally.

"You...You! You've just been sitting there quiet, don't you think that taking down the demons are more important??!" The High Elf asks.

Anon shakes his head no as he is in no mood to assist anything related towards governmental affairs no matter what, even if it was the king/queen themselves that requested him, he would decline that request in a heartbeat. This response just causes the High Elf's anger to rise higher and higher.

"How dare you!!!" She scream in pure anger and about to pounce to knock some sense into both of them as with quick reflexes Anon almost got out his weapon as Dwarf shaman grabbed her arm not to attack them.

"Easy!!...Think about why we are here! We didn't travel all the why ask for his assistance of the demons themselves remember?" Said Dwarf shaman before the Lizard Priest took the time to speak calmly at the situation

"Sir Goblin Slayer we come to ask for your aid of a infestation of goblins" as The archer was growling in anger, Dwarf holding her back and with Anon who stood who is ready for any hostility which Slayer took the time to speak

"Alright...I accept..."

"Where are they? How many are there? How big is their nest?? Have you confirmed if they have a Shaman or Hob?"Slayer begins firing a lot of questions.

The Dwarf and High Elf were left shocked how quickly Goblin Slayer's tune changed when goblins were mentioned with the request causing the High Elf to just plump right back into the couch sighing.

"Seriously what is with these two..." As she spoke, the Dwarf began laughing as he was walking back to the couch as well.

"As my companion mentioned...A horde of demons are ready to make their move. So the chieftains of my kind, the kings of men, and the elders of elves are going to hold a meeting." Lizardman explains.

"We're adventurers who have been hired as their representatives." The Dwarf continues the explanation.

"There's going to be a great battle eventually..Though I'm sure you two probably don't care."

"The issue is that there's been recent rise of goblins becoming more active on elven land." The Dwarf informs the two.

"Have any champions or lords emerged?" Slayer asks.

"Champions? Lords?" High Elf asks curiously.

"Goblin heroes or kings are creatures that are more or less equal to platinum ranked adventurers." Slayer explains.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that however our search discover an enormous nest"

"And as usual the military won't deploy for goblins..."

"The human kings may see us allies but they don't see us as equals if we brought our forces into it they would think we were plotting to take over"

"Which is why they sent us adventurers but we still require a human with goblinslaying prowess"

"So out of everyone else we chosen you orcbolg"

"Do you have a map?" Slayer asks.

"Right here." Lizardman responds pulling out the map out from his pockets.

Once he hands it to Goblin Slayer, he and Anon begins examining the map it was very detailed map showing a lot of areas that Anon wasn't aware of.

"Ruins?" Slayer asks.

"We believe so." Lizardman answers.

"How many?" Slayer asks.

"We only know that there are many." Lizardman responds.

Goblin Slayer looks at Anon and the two of them nod with Slayer getting up and tucking the map in a secure place.

"Right we'll leave immediately, you can decide on how much to pay us." Slayer says leaving the room along with Anon.

"Huh..?" High Elf is left baffled at the quickly leaving the room.

"Are they trying to go alone?..."

Downstairs of the bustling Guild as Spearman look left and right to see no goblin Slayer on sight before moving towards Guild Girl

"You look lonely mi-"

"Goblins..." before Slayer beat him there brushing past him

"Your meeting didn't take very long...from the sound of it take request a mission?" Guild Girl who face beam at the presence of GoblinSlayer

"The lizardman will give you the details we're heading out I would like my pay for my previous quest"

"Oh but you haven't made your report yet I suppose I could make an exception for you.."

"Just who does this rust bucket think he is!" Gritted the Spearman as Witch pat him on his shoulder

"Come on now...no pouting.." The Witch says comforting Spearman with him just groaning a bit before following the Witch.

Slayer soon put his pay down on the table for the Priestess to receive when she comes by, with Anon doing the same although he put most of what he's received as a way to thank her after all she's done for the both of them.

"*Nods* Give the rest to her." Slayer tells the Guild Girl.

"Wait are you two going alone...what about the girl?"

"She should rest..."

"Goblin Slayer!" Before they turn to her who is clutching staff and her hat "so what do they want? Is it a quest?"

"Yes...Slaying Goblins"

"Than I'll get ready immediately!" She said with her cheerful before it was stop by Goblin Slayer voice

"No...I'll go on my own...along with him..."

"That's not fair!...You two could have at least discussed it with me.." Priestess asks.

Before the Hall was a bit silent of her outburst as she clutched her staff and hat

"We are Now..."

"So uhhh is this now a discussion?"

"Yes isn't it?" With Anon nod a bit conforming her question

"*Sighs* Not giving the person a choice doesn't really qualify as a discussion." Priestess says.

"It doesn't?" Slayer asks.

The Priestess sighed once more before looking up at the two smiling.

"I'm coming with you two." The Priestess says now determined.

"I won't let you two behind.."

"Do as you wish" Goblin Slayer who walked off once again with Anon following alongside him with Priestess simply smile a bit growing accustomed to them mostly Goblin Slayer as she put on her cap and follow along them

"Even we're not that hard to read.Though I am curious to see what those young'uns will do next." The Dwarf says as he climbs down the stairs.

"If I we're to put in a quest and not go with them I wouldn't be able to face my ancestors." The Lizardman says explaining his reasons for going.

"A strange and incomprehensible being huh? The reason I left the forest was to see something like that..Honestly don't you think you ought to respect your elders?" The High Elf says as she jumps from the stairs and lands next to the Dwarf and Lizardman.

 **(Timeskip)**

After that night was upon them with a new party of High Elf, Dwarf, Lizardman, the Priestess, Anon and Goblin Slayer all around the Bonfire as Anon was staring out at the skies seeing the two moons he never seen before but it felt very familiar but couldn't remember at all

"Sooo what made you become adventurers?" Ask the High Elf while the fire crackled underneath the pot of stew is roasting in the fire along with a strange type meat

"Why to eat all the delicious food of course." The Dwarf says.

"They're ready." Lizardman says as he picks up the meat on a stick with the Dwarf doing the same.

"What about you long ears?" The Dwarf asks curiously.

"Well I've longed to always see the outside world and-"

"This is delicious!!" The Dwarf says cutting her off.

"Hey! Don't just suddenly interrupt me!" The High Elf yells a bit annoyed.

I'm so glad you find it to your liking"

"What kind of animal is this from?" Ask the Shaman

"That is the meat from a swamp creature" which the High Elf Archer Made a disgusted sound of hearing where the meat is from

''The swamp? Really?" The High Elf asks a bit grossed out.

"A rabbit like you who only eats nothing but vegetables couldn't understand simple delicacies like this. So good!" The Dwarf says enjoying his meal.

"Would you like some soup?" The Priestess asks High Elf.

"Ah yeah thanks." The High Elf thanks Priestess.

As the High Elf taste the soup before she made a satisfied 'ahh'

"It taste wonderful" she said who ears wiggled a little

"I hope to raise my status so I could become a dragon...that's the reason I became an adventurer" as Priestess who just stared and looked at lizardman who's reason to be an adventurer

"Oh...right..." before they all set their eyes out on Goblin Slayer who answer is simple and his status of course.

"Goblins..."

"Yeah I think we all had that much figured out" she said before they turn on Anon "how about you?"

Silence immediately filled the air with Anon not speaking which caused High Elf to become annoyed at what she believed was him giving her the cold shoulder.

"Hey. I asked a question." High Elf speaks up.

As silence stirred before Priestess took the time to speak

"Sorry as you probably know that Anon doesn't talk at all"

"Ehh? Really?! I figured he just didn't like interacting with others?" High Elf says.

"We are able understand him at times..though most of it is simple head gestures." Slayer informs.

"Other times he may have to signal us to when it comes to something else." Priestess adds.

They nod a bit before High Elf Ask Anon a question

"I wondered what Rank are you I supposed Your that of a platinum or gold rank adventurer given the status of that armor something that dwarves can't even make"

"Hey!!!" Scream the shaman very offended of that comment

Anon shook his head sideways basically saying that he's no platinum or gold rank.

"Wait really?? Soo your a sliver rank then??!" High Elf asks surprised.

Anon again shook his head no with him soon pulling up a holographic image of his Tag.

This caused the High Elf to jump a bit as she was not expecting a picture to appear before her.

"WHOA?! What sort of magic is this??" She asks while attempting to poke the holograph.

"From what he 'informed' us its not magic..."Slayer answers her question.

"Now I'm really finding it hard to believe your a Porcelian rank especially with the display you have on you." High Elf questions as she began poking at the image which phase through her fingers

"Sir Anon are you perhaps related towards anyone in the kingdom of noble stature?" The Lizardman asks.

Anon simply shakes his head no, the last thing he would want is any relation towards any governmental group thanks to the Earth Gov leaving a very sour impression on him.

"Huh I figure a lad like ya self would probably be with the empire with that fancy armor ya have on." The Dwarf says laughing away like there's no tomorrow.

Before Archer took the time to stop when Anon deactivate his holographic screen before she regain her compose a bit before she smiled

"Oh I almost forgot" before she turn to Priestess

"That soup is delicious and I think it's fair to give you in return..." before she took the time to unravel a large leaf which reveal strange yellow cubes of sorts

"Elven traveling ration"

"We're not suppose to give them to others, but I can make this a special occasion." The High Elf says offering.

Priestess politely takes one and takes a small bite with her eyes widening a bit.

"It's delicious!" The Priestess says shocked on how good it is with a mixture of flavors blending all together.

"Really? I'm glad you like it." The High Elf says smiling.

"I supposed I have to offer something too..." who the dwarf got out a large jug

"Fire-wine homemade Dwarven brew deep within our cellars"

"Fire-wine?" Ask the Archer curiously

"It seems that your brain is that of a infant still new to this land of course something beyond your years of course"

"D-Don't mock me! Of course I had wine before in fact I'll have some right now!" The High Elf says quickly taking gulps from the wooden ladle before having to catch her breath as she started coughing a bit with her face looking a bit flushed.

"Are you alright?! Would you like some water?" The Priestess offers.

As the Shaman laugh at his ancestral foe beige turning to Goblin Slayer

"Go on beard Cutter have a swig!" He Said as he raised the bottle as he handed him the small wooden lidle who Slayer took the time to sip it underneath the helmet

"Not bad eh beardcutter" the Dwarf Said with a smile being prideful of his homebrew wine

"Hey try some as well I know it'll taste amazing for you young man" The Shaman said to Anon

Anon took the wooden lidle and opened a small hole for his helmet and proceeded to take a few sips and he had to admit it was quite strong though it didn't hit him that hard as he was still sober and aware of himself unlike High Elf who had the look of 'I'm wasted' on her face as she then walked over to Goblin Slayer and proceeded to poke, then pushing his head complaining.

"Hey! Why don't you at least take off your helmet? Especially when your eating!! *Hic!* EVEN YOU!" The High Elf yells pointing at Anon.

"Its so we don't get knocked unconscious in a event of a ambush." Slayer calmly tells High Elf.

"*Sighs* Yep she's out of it." The Dwarf confirms to himself.

"Now it's your turn to share something with us, hello? Did you fall asleep in there?"

With her tugging on his helmet left and right as he's quiet just as Anon see's it himself meaning he's in deep of thought

"He's quiet because he is thinking..." Priestess quietly with shaman questioning it

"How can you tell?"

"Well this do?" As he unwrap a cloth showing a wheel of cheese

"Whatever is that?" Ask the Lizardman whom he stare at cheese in curiosity

"Cheese is fermented cow or goat milk" with Slayer answering his question

With Lizardman now picking up the uncut cheese and examines it with him now sniffing it.

"You never heard of cheese before, Scaly?" The Dwarf asks surprised.

"My people hunt beast, we do not raise them." The Lizardman says raising it up.

The High Elf began staring at the cheese before her stoic stare soon turned into a smile with her raising a knife up.

"Heheh gimme! I'll cut it up!" The High Elf says.

High Elf cut off the cheese into various pieces as it was poked into a stick before the Party began to put the cheese amongst the roasting fire that melt the cheese

"Now that's a fine cheese" soon the Lizardman was the first to pull his cheese out the fire inspect the gooey cheese before putting the cheese in his maws before a second his eyes widened before made a bellowing roar before rising the stick above the sky's.

"Nector!!! This is surely the Nectar of the Gods!!!" He Said with a triumph with his first time tasting something besides meat.

"This goes great with fine wine.." The Dwarf says as he takes a bite of the now melted cheese.

"Mmmmm!~ SO good and sweet! It's almost like eating a banana!" The High Elf says in almost pure bliss.

"Is it from Cowgirl?" Ask Priestess whom she remember the red headed girl.

"It is"

"Wonderful" Said Priestess with a smile as Anon began to eat the cheese and find it very good as it melts in his mouth very nicely of course

As he notice High Elf going around Goblin Slayer to inspect what's in his satchel

"Don't touch that..." Said goblin Slayer whom he didn't turn at all

This made the High Elf jump from his voice as she looked up to see him now turn his head around to look over his shoulder at her.

"Its dangerous..." He tells her.

"I-I just wanted to peek." She says while pouting.

"Don't its dangerous.'He states once again to her.

"That's a scroll, right? I've never seen one before." High Elf says almost curious to know what the scroll contains.

"Such scrolls contain magical ancient spells magic that is lost in the current era we live in they require no expertise to wield that even a child could use it..."

"Indeed and they contain any variety of spells and it's a one time use as most Party relie on magic and sell them to collectors and researchers"

"Then you could at least tell me what the scroll does." The High Elf asks.

"No.What if a goblin captures you and forces the info out of you.."Slayer suggests with High Elf pouting once more as she gets in his face again.

"You really don't like me do you?" The High Elf asks a bit annoyed.

"...Im not particular." Slayer answers.

"BAHAHA! Its no use long ears. if anything he far more narrow minded than most of us." The Dwarf states with Anon somewhat agreeing to that.

"He is Beard-Cutter/Sir Goblin Slayer/Orcbolg after all." All three say at the same time.

"...I am Goblin Slayer." He corrects them.

With the Priestess smiles at the eventful moment that is happening in front of her with even Anon under his mask giving a amused smile at this rowdy group. Over time things began to settle down with the group still enjoying the warm fire with Anon taking bites and sips from what he has in his hand until Lizardman called to him.

"I'm curious Sir Anon..." Lizardman starts with Anon looking at him and giving him his full attention.

"What purpose does that blue thing on your back serve?" Lizardman asks with Anon gently setting his food down.

At some point Anon knew this question would be brought up eventually, he is surprised no in this world has asked him Slayer he understands, but he figured Priestess would have asked curiously but he thought maybe she didn't want to come off as nosy. Plus High Elf, Dwarf, and Lizardman are new so its understandable. He reaches over and grabs the knife that the High Elf was using quickly cleaning it off and examining it with the others looking confused.

"What does the knife have to do with it??" The High Elf asks.

Before what they catch them off guard and they see Anon whom Stab the knife in the palm of his hand that cause him to short grunt of pain as blood sprayed around him.

With the others just as looking shocked mainly Lizardman, and Slayer were caught off guard while the High Elf, Dwarf, and Priestess, got up from their seats with the Priestess rushing over to Anon.

"What is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!!" The High Elf asks concerned.

"Why would you do that to yourself?! Hold on I'll heal you." The Priestess asks getting ready to heal.

Anon raises his hand up signaling her not to, as she stopped to look at him confused and worried. He then turned around to show his RIG as it was now no longer blue but now a extreme bright yellow, and as he turned back around and takes out a med-kit.

As he apply the strange container filled with a cyan gel like substance and applied it to his shoulder and to see the wound closed up on its on and the hole no longer there as Anon turn back to the members to see that his RIG no longer yellow it's back to its current state of blue.

Which really caused them to look baffled as they couldn't comprehend what just happened. Lizardman managed to compose himself.

"*Ahem* I see so if I may guess is it an object that informs you about your life and notifying you when you are injured perhaps?" Lizardman asks.

Anon gave a nod at Lizardman theory signaling that he is right of course so they could know of what condition Anon is in as Anon gave back the bloodied knife to high elf archer.

"Please tell us before hand what if something happens and I can't heal you?" The Priestess says giving a upset and sadden look.

"Seriously I think you shaved a few years off of me..." The High Elf says now placing a hand on her chest while sighing.

"Well it's not like your appearance will change or anything will grow heh heh.." The Dwarf says slightly throwing an insult in there.

"What was that?!!" The High Elf says now changing her mood from shocked and concerned to annoyed and angry at the Dwarf.

Soon the party all is settled after a couple of comebacks and retorts later with Lizardman asking a question that most don't have answers too.

"There's something that been on my mind...does anyone know where Goblins truly come from I was taught that they originated from a kingdom deep underground"

"When I was young we were told that if a child misbehaves they turn into Goblins.." answered Priestess

"What does that mean?" Ask High elf archer not getting the logic of it

"It's a way for kids to obey as they are less likely to act up If would think it would create a goblin"

"That's awful! That means if we left long ears to her own devices we'd be deep in the neck of them now!" Dwarf says shocked.

"How rude! I'll show you just how skilled I am with my bow old man!" The High Elf retorts at the dwarf.

"Ooooh, how scary. I'm almost terrified." Dwarf smugly says barely holding in his laughter.

"...I heard...I heard they came from the moon." Slayer says with the others looking at him with interest.

"The moon? Do you perhaps mean the two in the sky?" The Lizardman asks for confirmation.

"Yes.The green one.The goblins come from that green rock."

"Does that mean the shooting stars are goblins then?" The High Elf asks.

"I'm not sure, but the moon has no grass, tress, or water. Its a desolate place with nothing, but rocks. Which causes them to grow envious and jealous wanting to have what they don't, thus making them come here. Which is why if you ever feel envious of someone you'll turn into a goblin." Slayer finishes.

"Who did you hear that from?" High Elf asks curiously.

"My older sister..."

"You have an older sister?"

"Had...I Had an older sister ..." He Said with his usual voice which Anon felt some regret within the tone

"Wait Just certain I understand you really think they are from the moon?" Ask the High elf.

"If nothing else..I know my sister never made mistakes." Slayer states.

Silence soon took over with the High Elf noticing Goblin Slayer not moving with her getting close.

"He fell asleep.." High Elf confirms.

"Heh looks like the fire wine finally kicked in." Dwarf says chuckling.

"Well, he did have plenty of it." Priestess points out.

"We should all get some sleep as well. If we do not get enough rest that could potentially lead into mistakes.The lookout will be who we agreed upon. The Lizardman informs everyone with High Elf starting to now drag her feet.

Priestess soon got a cloth to wrap around Goblin Slayer with a worried look as she put a hand on the chest piece feeling the metal in her fingers

As Anon soon sat down and put his helmet into statis mode to sleep off since normal sleep is hard for Anon.

The only thing that was audible to Anon was everyone either shuffling or adjusting themselves to help fall out, as well as the now burning out fire that was slowly dying down as the time passed.

 **(Timeskip)**

Morning awoken as deep within the forest of chop down timber and a entrance of a cave with a duo of goblins with a sole wolf sleeping beside them as one of the Goblins guarding try to sleep but couldn't due to the other one who stopped it from sleeping on the job which the other stood up who made a loud yawn while try to get the sleep out of him.

Meanwhile out in the distance the group stood that was quite away from the entrance was hiding their presence with High Elf taking aim and focusing.

"Whatever you do don't miss." The Dwarf warned her.

"Hush." The High Elf simply told the Dwarf.

As continue focusing she was awaiting for the right moment to release and when she saw that opportunity arise she fire the arrow that was traveling quite the distance that is until the arrow began to spin around in a different direction.

"Where are you even aiming at?!" The Dwarf asks in a paniced tone.

The High Elf only took out another arrow and began preparing it and after a few seconds she fired another arrow, the first arrow began making its way towards the goblins which once it hit the first goblin half of its head came flying off which immediately pierced the second goblin through the eye. This sudden attack alarmed the wolf, however before it could do anything it quickly pierced by the second arrow through the mouth causing it to instantly fall to the ground dead. Soon the group have come out of hiding and makes they're way to the entrance with Goblin Slayer saying one thing.

"Let's go."

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys finished the latest chapter and I thank for helping me once again as I was busy guys so sorry if I hadn't been active at all lately. anyway hope you enjoy peace out.**


	7. News

If you guys are wandering why I hadn't updated my story for a bit because of my summer job as I'm out of college for the time being and garner work for a bit keeping me away from my stories so I can salvage paychecks to pay off some of my tuition fees I hope you guys understand I didn't abandoned it at all I still have the drive to write as I'm writing certain snippets of it and after that I'll continue my drive to write for you amazing authors readers

And some questions like IMC okay guys it does not relate to titanfall I didn't know there's an IMC and I changed to SEC [SPACE EXTRACTION CORPORATION] because I see a lot of confusion whether be titanfall or Dead space

And for ammo

There will be ammo in GoblinSlayer Rest assure you but I don't want to spoil it for anyone.

See you later

Qwertymalcolm the Isekai author


	8. Major Threat

"Incredible" Said Priestess praising the work of the high elf archer

"My accomplish was it magic you used?" Ask the Lizardman

"Its hard to tell the difference between mastered technique and magic." High Elf says smugly towards the Dwarf.

"You really needed to say that in front of me??" The Dwarf asks baffled that High Elf still had competitive attitude.

While the two were off conversing to each other Slayer walked over to one of the dead goblins and looked over to Anon gesturing him to come over to where he's at with Anon walking over. Once he was next to Slayer, Slayer pointed the other dead goblin and offered a knife to him, with Anon quickly picking up what he wanted him to do so he grabbed the knife and began getting ready.

"Hmmm? What are you two doing?" The High Elf asks curious.

"They are highly sensitive to smells, espically the scent of women, children and elves" as Anon was the first to get a heart and squeeze it to have blood soaked his around him as Anon turn to high elf with her retorting back in pure disgust.

"No way you keep that filth away from me!!" She said try to avoid being drenched in the filth of blood while placing her hands at Priestess who gave a deadpan smile a bit

"You get use to it.." She says as she knows this all to well.

With High Elf giving a concern smile that twitches as Anon continued to silently inch closer and closer towards her, and not long afterwards High Elf yelled out in the distance before giving a puking sound in defeat.

 **[Timeskip]**

After a while of dressing themselves in the blood of Goblins wth little hassle in their mist they proceeded further to the cave with the light source of a torch and anons blue lights making way with Goblin Slayer with his sword silently tapping against the concrete walls, floor and ceiling as Anon was looking left and right with his plasma cutter to see if theirs anything try to appear out of nowhere

All while the others were walking close to them with Lizardman examining the walls that sport images on them.

"Hmm..I wonder..Is this a shrine?" The Lizardman ask out of curiousity.

"Apparently there was a war waged here during the age of gods. It might have been a fortress or something from long ago..regardless it all appears to be man made..." The Priestess says as she places a hand on the wall.

"After the soldiers had left the goblins soon claimed this place as their home. Such a cruel fate." Lizardman says pitying those who unfortunately lost they're lives.

"Speaking of cruel..." The Dwarf says glancing at the High Elf.

"Ughhh this is so disgusting!!" Said High elf griming in disgust as she was drenched in pure goblin blood with her fidgeting once in a while

"It does wash out with water...sometimes " Priestess assuring her with The Dwarf chuckled at her demise

Before High Elf growling before getting up in Anons 'face' (helmet)

"I'm not gonna forget about this when we get back!" She said angrily before moving forward with some stomps on the way with Anon simply rolled his eyes underneath his helmet and a small sigh.

As they continued walking deeper into the cave there was a tense silence within the group. Anon knew this tense feeling as something was in the cave whether it was goblin or not that was the question.

"I'm use to being underground, but I can't shake the feeling that something wrong being down here." The Dwarf said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"It looks like a spiral." The High Elf says aloud.

"Perhaps it's like a tower." The Priestess points out.

"Stop." High Elf says.

And just like that everyone stopped in they're tracks with Anon pointing his plasma cutter to offer some light for the High Elf who was bending down examining what look to be a string attached to both sides of the wall.

"Thank you." High Elf thanks Anon with him just nodding.

"An alarm?" Slayer asks.

"I think so." High Elf says examining it.

"I only spotted it because the marks where new"

"Conniving monsters these ruins could be full of traps"

"That's strange..." Said Goblin Slayer with Priestess and Anon gave looked at him

"What's wrong?" Before goblin Slayer turn to them

"They are no totems..." with Dwarf shaman wondering that would mean

"That means there's no Goblin Shaman here..." answered the Priestess to whom she remember Slayer teaching her about it with High Elf perked up from hearing it to see it's a easy task

"Great this would be a lot easier without any spells flying around!"

"Actually it seems the absence of shamans is what concerns him." The Lizardman corrected High Elf.

"Correct. Ordinary goblins wouldn't be able to set up traps like this." Slayer says with Anon nodding to that statement.

"You're saying that they may have someone leading them?" The Dwarf asks Slayer.

"We should assume as much." Slayer says confident in his assumption.

"I have heard many tales of you bravely destroy large nest in the past sir Goblin Slayer what are your preferred methods?" Question the Lizardman

"There's a lot of methods; Smoking them out, crushing them individually, setting them on fire, drowning them in the river, those are just a few, however those methods won't work here." Slayer says.

"Are there tracks?" Ask the Slayer whom High elf is inspecting the trap

"It's hard to tell the rock floor is to smooth..." with her summing up her answer

"Let's see..." with Dwarf shaman kneel next to the floor whom he turn left and right before turning to the left direction

"Their hideout is in the left hallway..."

"How can you tell?" Ask Priestess

"The subtle wear on the stone floor it looks like they travel from the left side to the right and then back again or they hid their hideout from the entrance..."

Goblin Slayer then draws out his sword and points it towards the other direction with the others looking at him puzzled.

"What is it, Sir Goblin Slayer?" Lizardman asks curiously.

"Let's go this way." Slayer says.

"But aren't the goblins on the left?" High Elf asks confused.

"Yes...But it will be too late." Slayer says as walks forward with the others following his lead.

Anon knew that there must have been a reason for Slayer to take a detour and go right, Which it had to be two things One: A possible survivor. Two: Some worth equipment or items. As they got closer immediately Anon noticed the others covering their noses, thankfully Anon had his helmet on that helped cover his nose so whatever they were smelling must have been horrid.

"Breath through your nose you get use to it" before GoblinSlayer began to kick the wooden door with all his force which cause the door to fall off the hinges and fly to the farther side of the room as they see was bones, barrels of waste that flys roam around, some rocks piled on one another

With the others now stepping in as everyone except Goblin Slayer and Anon had their noses covered with Slayer lighting a bit of the room.

"Ugggh..What even is this place?" High Elf asks extremely disgusted to the point of almost wanting to puke again.

"The goblins waste heap." Slayer informs High Elf making her eyes widen.

"Waste?!" She asks believing she misheard him.

Chain rattled within the front room allowing the duo to raise their illuminated light to the source to reveal a elven woman all beaten, bruised, strip of clothing away from her as her hair is shadowing her presumably dead eyes which made the adventurers have an reaction with high elf puking in her mouth, Priestess gasp a bit in terror as Lizardman and dwarf gasp in surprised

"What in the name of the gods?!" He Said in a hush raised voice with horror brimming within it

As Lizardman the usual stoic and clam one only to be rivaled by GoblinSlayers

"Poor miserable soul..." He Said with a bit of sadness to it

Before fate answered as the woman moved a bit within her confinement as she muster the strength to speak despite the condition she is in

"Quick...you...have to..."

"She's still Alive!" Priestess shouted as she was felt a huge bit of relief before High elf shout

"Quick a miracle!"

"Right!" Before she could go she was halted by non other than Goblin Slayer blocking the path

"What is it?!" Ask the Priestess a bit hushed

"You...must...kill..." Said the hostage with Anon looking at Goblin Slayer as he gave Anon a nod signaling what he has to do

"Understood..." Said Slayer as Anon slowing raised his plasma cutter

With Priestess having vivid flashbacks of Anon giving Mage Girl a mercy death causing her to call out to Anon.

"W-wait A-anon! She's still-"

"No! STOP!!" The High Elf yells at Anon.

"Kill...This...Thing!!" The chained up elf yells.

After she had yelled that a goblin quickly came out of a hole with a dagger in hand ready to strike only for Anon to act quicker as he used the hilt part of his Plasma Cutter causing blood to gush out in several different directions with Anon now quickly aiming his weapon in front of the goblins face and firing at it killing the creature by splinting it in two. After that Anon then aimed his plasma cutter at the chained elf freeing her from her shackles.

"3...are now what many of you guys was expecting after all we are only to slay Goblins..." Slayer Said

As Anon stared at the captured elf whom has the courage to speak

"Kill...them...all..every...last...one of them..." she breath out with voice of exhaustion with Anon nodding as Slayer speaking

"We will"

After a while they cloth the ragged elf as Lizardman took the time to summon his ancestors by first throwing a small row teeth on the stone ground

 **"O horns and claws of the father, Iguanodon, be four limbs and walk upon this earth with two legs"**

Before it summon a bipedal lizard form of a skeleton kneeling

"A miracle from my ancestors...the dragontooth warrior" before the said warrior rise up staring at his creator

Before Priestess next to Lizardman has a letter in her hands

"Made this letter...it'll explain the situation..." which Lizardman nod before the Dragon tooth run as it picked up the letter and the injured elf bridal style

"Make haste" commanded the Lizardman as the warrior did as told and went faster.

"My conjured messenger will deliver the elf in the forest..."

With High Elf somewhat trying to keep herself together, but began sobbing a bit as she was keeping her tears from falling down.

"What the hell is going on?! I don't even understand..." She asks as she is shaking a bit.

Anon understands how she feels, had he not seen the horrors of what his world has then he probably would have the same reaction as them possibly worse, however he has grown use to gruesome sights like this especially with creatures when its comes to creatures like the necromorphs. Priestess walks over to her and begins rubbing her back to comfort her, while Slayer comes out of the room with something in his hand.

"Its here as, I thought." Slayer says.

"What is that in your hands?" Priestess asks.

"A map of the ruins. I managed to find it in a rucksack. The elves must have been using it." Slayer answers as he opens the map.

"There's a gallery on the left. It seems left was the correct path." Slayer responds as he begins looking through the map.

"You didn't believe me?" The Dwarf asks.

"I did ...but the more information we have the better..." with the dwarf who's arm are cross while looking the other way

"You take this ranger" with both women looked at the pouches with Slayer still looking forward and begins walking away from the two with Priestess calling out to Slayer.

"W-wait! You didn't have to say it like that!" Priestess shouts at Goblin Slayer a bit upset.

"Its fine...We have to get going right?" High Elf asks.

"Yes." Goblin Slayer responds.

After that the group continued with Anon picking up the bag and handing it High Elf who at first looked shocked, but then gave a genuine smile that didn't looked forced as she gently took it from him.

"Thanks. Come on don't want to get left behind." She says as Anon simply nodded and followed her.

 **[Timeskip]**

After a while of searching through the map with Priestess as a navigator investigating through the ruins putting down goblins to whom are on guard duty which ended with whatever tool they have silently not raising any alarm for other goblins.

With Anon using his Kinesis and tossing objects consist of remnants of stone at the goblins piercing them through the head like at high velocity, effectively killing them but to be on the safe side he took the sharp object and stabbed the goblins in the head and in the throat, the last thing he would want is the goblins pulling some last minute stunt on them.

Meanwhile the High Elf got in position and aimed at a unsuspecting goblin who wasn't aware of her presences. Once she had a clear shot of her target she fired only that it misdirected and hit the goblin in the shoulder causing her to become shocked it was still moving, with the goblin now running with its arm now limping it was desperate to call for help however what it failed to realize is that Goblin Slayer was descending from a high area as he pinned and stabbed the goblin quickly killing it off with the High Elf now sighing in relief.

Now the group where huddled around the torch resting on a slab of stone for illumination of the dark fortress.

"How many spells do we have left?" Ask goblin slayer wanting to know a strategy of whatever's remaining

"I just used Heal, so that leaves two left." The Priestess answers Goblin Slayers question.

"I have about three. However the Dragontooth warrior requires catalysts. I can only use this spell once more." Lizardman shows everyone.

"As for myself...hmm I'd say about four or five left." The Dwarf says.

"I see." Slayer quickly responds.

Anon was checking through his ammo seeing how much items he has left and from what he's seen he has enough to last him as long as he uses it cautiously. Meanwhile Priestess walked over to High Elf with a canteen in hand.

"Would you like some?" Priestess offers High Elf.

"Thanks." High Elf says giving a bit of a bitter smile as she takes it and begins taking sips.

"Only a sip...only a full belly will slow movement" Said the goblin slayer

"She needs something to drink..can you be a little mor-"

"No need to act tough if your up to this come if your not go back it's that simple" with Slayers common monotone voice with a slight bit of aggression to it.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm a ranger." She said with serious determination in her eyes

"Who's going to scout if I know the trap if I leave you?" Ask the High elf

"We'll just make do with what we have." Slayer says.

"Ugh, you're so...There's no way I can turn back now!! Not after what they did to that Elf! What's worse is my home isn't far from here either..."High Elf says in frustration and anger.

"...I see. Then let's go." Slayer says as he gets up and walks away from the group.

With High elf gritted her teeth a bit

"Keep your wits about long ears..." whom her mortal enemy the dwarf said in a hushed voice

"Stealth is our greatest ally!...besides goblins are our greatest foes as well...we will make them pay for what they did to her.." he continue in much anger despite dwarfs and elf's aren't very good in terms of coexistence but both have a enemy in need of being dealt with.

The High Elf looked around to see Priestess, Lizardman, and even Anon who now just got up, with her sighing a little before giving a smile.

"I hate taking advice from Dwarfs but your right." High Elf says.

With the shaman made a silent yet hardy chuckle a bit as he got up

"It seems like Head is right back on your shoulders"

Before they set forward with the torch and small illuminated light coming from anon appear. As High Elf is the one leading them since of her profound knowledge of analyzing traps easily as the darkness of the room quickly turn to the sunrise of the man-made fortress which is exposed showing a site of goblins are sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

She continues to walk forward towards the edge and peers her head out a bit as her expression becomes shocked yet angered at the site before her.

"Well?" Goblin Slayer asks.

High Elf jumps as she regains her composure once more turning around to Goblin Slayer.

"It's just as it looks, there are quite a few down there." She answers.

"Not a problem..." with her look a bit surprised

"Sir Goblin slayer do you have a plan?" Ask the lizard man whom he see the goblins all laying there sleeping

"I do..." Said Goblin slayer whom took the time to think of a strategy

Goblin Slayer then starts explaining the plan towards everyone and what they should do with them understanding their roles and getting themselves ready.

 **[Timeskip]**

After awhile night was upon them as the Dwarf being the first as he starts spitting out from his drink as he also begins chanting his spell.

 **"Drink and sing, spirits! Sing, dance, and sleep like a log! Show me dreams of fire wine!"** He chants as he then takes a swig of his jug and spits into the air again.

Which within the sleeping goblins one of the woke up early and within the pit of goblins as it witness it all as it choked on the content as he looked to the other direction where Priestess is standing fearless as she raised her arms to chant

 **"Hear me o merciful Earthmother grant us the peace to accept all things and bless us with your solitude..."** as a purple whitish around haze around the area

This cause the Goblin to lay asleep even the one whom the first to wake and was about to sound the alarm

With Slayer, Anon, High Elf, and Lizardman coming out of the shadows as they begin killing off the now unconscious goblins one by one with High Elf using her knife to stab the goblins in throat, while Goblin Slayer was using his short sword, Lizardman with his sickle, and Anon using his foot stomping the goblins head flat.

High-elf notice that her knife is unable to be in use any further due to being to slick from goblin fat and blood before she notice Goblin slayer tactics of stealing a weapon from these savage monster and soon she grabbed a knife from a slumbered goblin and began stabbing several times in silent fury.

As High Elf continued her eyes looked lifeless as blood was splattered on her face with her looking over to Goblin Slayer.

'Has...Has he been doing this all by himself?' she asked herself as she sees him stabbing a goblin only to then take its weapon once more.

She then turned her gaze towards Anon whom continue his relentless stomps to make sure the bastards down wake up.

'Especially him. The fact that he isn't even hesitating..it's almost like those two are the same.' She says.

After minutes of killing the goblins in their sleep it settled down as every Goblin lay dead around them as Priestess and Dwarf shaman came down the stairs. Which the 4 adventures analyzing the room to see if any danger that awaited them.

As Slayer silently pointed his sword at a large entrance with no illumination making it hard to see and before long large stomps that shook the ground around the party as smoke is coming out of the gapping dark entrance.

The party held their ground as they now are on guard awaiting what is about to come out from the other side. As large foot steps out of the entrance the mysterious creature soon reveals itself to the party with High Elf gasping in shock.

"An Ogre!" She says aloud for the group to hear.

Anon has to admit out of all the 'large' goblin bastards he took out this one definitely was in competition with the other larger Necromorphs. Although he had to remain on the defensive he couldn't just rush in spraying and praying especially since this ogre look like it had some form of intelligence.

"I was beginning to wonder why the goblins were quiet. They can't even make good foot soldiers." The Ogre said with disappointment.

Before he began ranting on some more "You people are more prepared than that elf from before but your wrong if you think that you can set foot in my fortress and live"

"Oh...so your not a Goblin?" Ask slayer seemingly a bit disappointment in his voice with high elf retorted back at the answer

"Are you being serious? He's an ogre you heard of them!!"

"No" Slayer responded showing no intelligence on an enemy he never heard or see from before which anon couldn't blame him since slayer seem to fight goblins as it compare to him fighting THEM and nothing else.

The ogre simply grunted as he looked at Slayer livid at his dry response mistaking it as an insult.

"You. Are you mocking me, the one who granted this army by one of the Demon Lord's generals?" The Ogre ask with its anger rising higher and higher as its eyes where bloodshot red in anger.

"I knew there were powerful beings, but I never heard of you or this Demon Lord generals." Goblin Slayer says as he awaiting what the Ogre will do.

Anon nods as he somewhat understands and falls into the line of thinking. No matter what the creature is big or small, fast or slow, by itself or in a group if it poses a threat to Anon he will fight no matter what, so this situation isn't anything different to him as he points and aims his weapon at the ogre.

The ogre gives a mighty roar as he quick and slams his weapon down with Anon and Slayer with lizard-man and dwarf stood their ground meanwhile High Elf holds on to Priestess to make sure she doesn't lose her balance as she is holding on to her hat and has her eyes closed.

"I'll show you my power so that you may die knowing it!!" As The ogre opened his free arm as it form a fire within the palm

 **"Carbunculus... Crescunt..."** with those words the fire grew larger and large than ever

"He's casting a Fireball!!" Screamed the dwarf shaman in panic while everyone else begins cover behind her for protection.

 **"O merciful Earth Mother, please protect us the weak, with the powers of the earth..."** She begins.

 **"Iacta!"**

The Ogre says as it chucks the huge fireball towards the group.

 **"Protection!"**

She shouts as a holy field quickly surrounds the group and now blocking the fireball in just the nick of time too.

The Priestess flinches a little due to how powerful the fireball is though with her strong will and determination she regains herself and stands her ground. The others look with worry as they start noticing the protection barrier beginning to crack with the Priestess reciting one of her spells again.

 **"O..merciful Earth Mother,..please protect us the weak, with the power of earth...Protection!!"** She chants once more reinforcing her protection field even surprising the Ogre to a certain degree

Which luckily stopped the flaming ball of death from ever happening once more as silence emitted before a quiver coming from Priestess whom she was shaking before she fell from the mass exhaustion of the spell she used on a fire powerful enemy luckily GoblinSlayer caught her before she land on the stone cold floor of the fortress

"You saved us" Said the slayer with anon nodded at the answer since it takes a lot of courage and power to protect from something very dangerous luckily Priestess looked at slayer with the physical energy reserved.

With High Elf stepping forward as she had her bow out and ready for the Ogre telling the Priestess to leave the rest up to them as Anon joined High Elf and got his plasma cutter ready as he aimed it at thee Ogre.

"You foolish man as if your puny weapon will do any harm to me, and you little girl..don't think you'll have it easy as that elf did!" He yells as at the two.

"Create a dragoontooth warrior there aren't a enough of us." Slayer says.

"As you wish sir Goblin Slayer." Lizardman responds.

He did his chant more once with another warrior but it came with an additional for the arsenal wth the other tooth

 **"Oh sickle wings of the velociraptor!"** Before it conjured a weapon for the warrior to use in battle

 **"Slice fly haught!"** Whom lizardman got ready

"I need backup!" Said the lizardman whom charge headline

"You got it!" As the dwarf began to do his spell

 **"Time to work, you gnomes! Roll grains of sand together, and it shall become rock!"** The Dwarf says as he scatters some stones in the air.

"You measly little dwarf!" The Ogre yells as was charging at the Dwarf.

Though the Ogres efforts were halted as its eye was quickly pierced by an arrow causing the creature to stumble back as began holding his now new fresh wound, meanwhile the High Elf was circling past the Ogre yelling at the Dwarf.

"You damn dwarfs are way to slow!!" She yells at the dwarf with her tone saying hurry your slow ass up type of tone.

"You can't rush these things long ears! We got our own way of fighting!" He yells back at High Elf.

After a few seconds have passed the spell had finished with the stones now getting closer for the Dwarf to use as he got in a pose.

 **"Stone Blast!"**

He yells as he sends his stones at the Ogre.

The stones began hitting the Ogre causing it to skid back from the force only for it to growl a bit before staring at the Dwarf straight in the eye.

"Do you really think you could defeat me?! With that pathetic stone trick of yours?" The Ogre asks.

Before the Ogre could even do or say anything else it was immediately interrupted by being hit once again causing him to turn around to see that it came from Anon. The Ogre immediately noticed Anon's overall appearance was completely different from the rest and his weapon was nothing he has seen during his life, this in turn cause the Ogre to now focus his sights on Anon.

"You..everything about you is not normal even for a creature like me...for now you have my attention lets see how long it LASTS!" The Ogre says as he reels his fist back.

Before Anon knew it the Ogre was sending his fist straight towards Anon, with Anon managing to a get a shot in before dodge rolling out of the way, though due to the force this sent Anon back, thankfully he managed to regain his footing as fired a few more shots at the Ogre before moving around just to make it harder for the Ogre to hit him. Though Anon was thankful he dodged in time other wise he would have been a splattered art piece by now.

Every blast of his Cutter inflected on the ogre didn't do anything to the ogre as he notice the wounds closing as the ogre boasted once more

"Foolish Mere Human that weapon of yours is pun-"

Before he was interrupted by the Lizardman his summoned miracle armed with their respective weapon which the ogre manage to block it with its large club.

"Now Sir Goblin Slayer!" Before the answer call for Slayer to attack as he gave a long slash with his signature short sword.

However Goblin Slayer's attack proved futile as the cut quickly healed itself causing the Ogre to turn towards Slayer with the beast tightening his grip on his weapon.

"You Impudent fool!!" The Ogre says as he uses his weapon to smack away Goblin Slayer.

With Slayer being smacked away like he was nothing more than a worthless pest, he was quickly slammed into a wall with him even groaning as he begins to slide down and fall on his back.

"Orgblog!"

"Goblin Slayer!!"

Both the Priestess and High Elf yell for him with even Anon turning to see Slayer now laying on the ground like a slug almost having a hard time telling if he's even breathing, its even harder to tell due to where he's at. As much as Anon wanted to rush towards Slayer to help treat him he knew the Ogre would prevent him to get to him.

"Don't mistake me for a mere goblin! You shall pay for this humiliation!!" Ogre says he takes the arrow out of his eye with his wound healing immediately as his once injured eye now opens unharmed.

Before the ogre raised his club high and mighty

"First I shall break each of your limbs than I make sport of the females in front of you!!"

Before the Ogre could strike Anon used his pulse rifle that had a under barrel grenade launcher, as he fired it hit the ogre from the back of its head causing it to stagger as it had to use one of the platforms to lean on as it groaned in pain as it turned back around to see that it was Anon who fired. While the ogre was distracted the dragon tooth warrior manage to scoop Goblin Slayer into its hand and quickly bring the unconscious and injured warrior to Priestess as she kneels to check on how serious his injuries are. Meanwhile Anon was still firing at the ogre while he was still trying to recover from the blast while Lizardman charged in at the ogre while yelling towards the Priestess.

"We're counting on you Lady Priestess!" Lizardman says as he begins slashing at the ogres leg.

Which of course did a chunk on the leg as the Ogre reported on stage as he began flailing its club at lizardman while Anon stopped firing when he notice he's half way out of his 3 reserves of ammo as he click in annoyance and a bit of frustration. He decided to swap the weapon with his Line Gun.

"Hurry up with another spell dwarf!!" Said High Elf archer loading another arrow

" I'm working on it!" Retorted the dwarf as the elf archer circle around the fortress proving covering fire to her party as the arrow lodged into the ogres shoulder which didn't phase him one bit before he slam his club down against the stone platform where high elf was using she stumbled and began falling as she was about to land on her feet on the ground before she was coated in a strange blue light of some sort somehow slowing her down completely

The ogre took the opportunity planning to smash her to bits and before he could do that Anon reacted fast and fired a awaited blade from his line gun which aimed the Ogres fingers and fired.

The Ogre screams in pain as he drops his club as he holds his hand tightening his grip just to help relieve the pain while he was focused on letting his fingers heal meanwhile High Elf manage to get away from the Ogre and put distance between herself and the towering creature, all while the Dwarf and Lizardman took the initiative to strike at the Ogre while his guard was down for just a moment with Lizardman slicing at the Ogre, while the Dwarf kept continuously casting Stone Blast when the moment was right, while Anon kept his distance and fired at the Ogre as well. Until the Ogre decided to retaliate by using his uninjured hand and attempted to sweep away Lizardman and Anon with the barely escaping the beasts attempts of attacks. With Lizardman managing leap away from any further attacks, while Anon rolled at the right time avoiding a few of the destroyed structures that were also smacked by Ogre's swings.

With Ogre now regenerating his fingers he now flexed his fingers a bit before focusing his attention on to Anon as he now picked up his weapon again. High Elf fired a few arrows at Ogre only for him to not react as a few bounce off his body.

"YOU. I only had a few injure me to this degree. For managing to injure me this much I will make sure your death is quick!" The Ogre says as he points at Anon and begins walking towards Anon.

As the Ogre continue to move forward as Anon was about to fire his Line Gun but was too late as the Ogre reacted quickly and soon slam back his club down which Anon manage to dodge swiftly but didn't reacted when The Ogre do the second sweep of its weapon which sent Anon flying near one of the walls which the force was so much as the impact shattered the walls a bit

"ANON" High Elf screamed as she fired a few arrows at the Ogre as retaliation.

"Foolishness absolute foolishness now this place shall become your grave." Ogre says as he looks down on Anon.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. **Stone Blast!** " The Dwarf chants as he sends his spell at Ogre causing to raise his hand up blocking the blast.

Anon was on the ground with his vision being blurred only seeing a flashing lighting continuously going off, what didn't help was that his hearing was barely audible causing him to shake his head slightly to help try and regain his focus, and thankfully it was as his hearing recovered more as the seconds passed with Anon slowly getting up from the ground his arms shaking quite a bit with him almost tempted to just fall back down not wanting to move. But he couldn't allow that to happen and he'll be damned if he dies here and now otherwise his second chance would be all for nothing. He soon got up to at least stand on one knee as his vision soon started to return as well with him seeing that his monitors were notifying him that he is in some pretty bad shape.

As he began to hear stomps to see the Ogre giving a full blown sprint as he was preparing to slam his club down on the floor wanting to squish Anon which with some once of strength Anon do a painful barrel-roll once more which he was once again lucky of not dealing being crushed to death and with the experience he dealt with he duck down against the second attack which was a swipe. As Anon didn't notice of the ogre preparing to give a stomp on him wanting to crush him.

Anon eyes widen as he saw something over shadowing him, as he looked up he saw the Ogre ready to stomp down on him like he was a random bug and for once he somewhat knew what it felt like for the bugs.

Before he knew it the Ogre's foot was so close he almost felt like death was so close to claiming his life, as he wasted no time as he used his Stasis to slow down the Ogre's stomp shocking the Ogre at what just happened as he used this opportunity to limp away with High Elf rushing towards him, immediately placing his arm around her to help carry him over to the others.

The Ogre roared in rage as the Stasis ended with his foot finally slamming the ground causing High Elf and Anon to trip and stumble onto their knees, as he turned around he was about to speak only to be interrupted by several stones hitting his face thus causing him to step back a bit as one of the stones managed to pierce his eye causing him to furious roar causing the underground to shake a bit.

The two manage to get back up on their feet and successfully make it back to the group.

"Sir Anon are your injuries severe?" Lizardman asks.Anon raised his hand open shakes it from side to side.

If he was being honest the pain he felt was torture if it wasn't for the suit's more sturdier designed armor then he probably would be dead by now.

He then lifts his arm off of High Elf with her being cautious just in case she had to catch him again, but once she saw he could stand she stepped back.

He only gave a nod towards the group. Soon he began to unleash a vial of his medpak gel from his inventory stab himself a large dose of it.

With the group except Slayer and Priestess giving shocked looks only for his RIG to rise back up as its color began shining bright blue as he removes the vial and stores it away as he now moves around and stretches his muscles now ready to fight again now that he was healed up, if there was one thing Anon was extremely grateful for, it was that his worlds modern medicine was extremely advanced to take care of any injuries even the most serious ones (minus severed body parts of course) , but he shook his thoughts as he knew he could be grateful some other time. Right now he had a enemy in front of him to kill as he turn and faced the Ogre.

"Hey..are you alright to be moving around like that?" High Elf ask still unsure of Anon's condition.

"He'll be fine. That thing on his back is a indicator on his health.." Slayer says with Anon nodding basically confirming Slayer's words.

As Anon was about to be ready for battle till he was stopped by Goblin slayer whom got out a his satchel whom Anon could see a small parchment and raise his arm to not intervene in combat.

"Hold on. I have a plan..." Slayer says as he continues to walk forward.Anon looked at Slayer for a few seconds before nodding and stepping back out of all the time he spent with Goblin Slayer the ideas and plans he created have always lead to successful results.

Though considering the enemy that stands before them he would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned for his comrades safety.

"Try and stall him the best way you could and slow him down long enough so I can use this..." Slayer mention his bag containing the scroll mention as Anon nodded since he had fate in Slayer who's plans always be suicidal yet very effective.

"All right then Beard-cutter. I'm putting my faith in you." The Dwarf says.

"Things will become difficult if we don't finish things now." The Lizardman says as he raises his weapons up armed and ready.

Anon nodded as he reloaded his weapon as he looked at the Ogre straight in the eyes ready to finish this once and for all.

"I can tell your ready to end this. Make sure not to slip up Anon." High Elf tells him with Anon nodding to her warning.

Anon charge head on to the ogre to whom slamv his club down which anon barrel rolled out the way while he activated his the Pulse rifle grenade launcher which exploded in the ogres face.

With it being somewhat effective as the Ogre groaned in pain, but what made it worse for the Ogre is that the smoke was blinding the beast's vision giving Lizardman the chance to charge at the Ogre and slash at him a few times before taking a huge step back and dodging a few swings from Ogre with Anon rolling out of the way as well.

The Dwarf was getting his spell ready, and once Ogre cleared the smoke from his face the Dwarf casts his spell sending rocks straight at the Ogre causing it to hit him a bit causing the Ogre to raise his hand up blocking the last bits of stone meanwhile, the High Elf got in a perfect spot and aimed her arrow and fired straight at the Ogre's cheek with it being pierced causing the Ogre to roar in both rage and pain.

As the ogre "ENOUGH!!!!" Scream as he slam its mighty foot on the ground causing it to shake with all his might This caused Anon to stumble a bit before falling on to one knee as he was about to stand he noticed Goblin Slayer walking right towards Ogre with even Ogre focusing his attention on Slayer.

"...I see it's no wonder you all are on the offense. That girl has ran out of her miracle spells. However all your efforts are futile.. **Carbunculus...Crescunt**..."

As the Ogre uttered those last two words a huge ball of fire emerged from his hand.The Priestess looked shocked and tried to stand once more only to fall on her knees.

Anon was now also began to stand wondering what's about to happen next?

"Fear not. If she manages to survive I'll let her live. She can be used as either food or a plaything. After all I need more goblins for my army." Ogre says.

Everyone from Anon to the Dwarf now gave an extra push to retaliate towards the Ogre with him blocking most of the shots either that or now ignoring his injuries.Anon notice his pulse rifle is almost down before he switch to his common Plasma Cutter and move forward to suppress the Ogre.

As the Ogre was getting very angry "THIS FIRE BALL SHALL BE YOUR MOST FATAL GRAVE!!!!!" Scream the ogre who is pissed off due to anons doing the most damage done to him

Anon noticed what Goblin Slayer was trying to do as he quickly moved out of the way as the scroll began to almost brighten up the whole room. As Anon managed to move out of the way he turned and saw the fireball scatter into nothing, but what shocked Anon was that the Ogre's fingers started to come of piece by piece before his arm and then eventually he was cut into two. Before the light disappeared and soon it reveal the remains of the ogre to whom stood there completely dumbfounded in shock as he was alive enough to cough up major blood out of its mouth as Anon and the others notice the ground was a bit flooded by water.

With Slayer now walking over towards the extremely injured Ogre who was already struggling to even lift his head up, he was now trying to speak.

"W-What...What did you do?" The Ogre asks.

"This is a gate scroll. I linked it to the bottom of the sea." Goblin Slayer says as he shows the Ogre the burning scroll with the others looking shocked.

"The bottom of the sea? So that means that was seawater?" High Elf asks.

The others began explaining the effects of the scroll and how it is normally used to save an adventurers life but instead Goblin Slayer used it to his advantage in battle.

"The water of that depth was under incredible pressure it had been unleashed swiftly like a blade" concluded the Lizardman "to think he used a transfer scroll as a weapon"

"Such Magic allows you to escape and save adventurers in peril but certainly not as a form of an attack like that!" Said the Dwarf to whom was completely baffled him

Preitess was shock as she began to remember the witch back the guild mention that goblin slayer has made a small favor which is that scroll all along.

Even this shocked Anon, Goblin Slayer is the literal definition of a battle master at least to Anon. He now sees Goblin Slayer is standing above Ogre with the Ogre now struggling to talk.

"I was going to use the scroll to destroy the nest but this will do." Slayer says as he looks down at Ogre.

"Now than what were you called again? Not that it matters"

"You would use that to kill mere goblins?" The Ogre was going to continue to speak only to be interrupted by Slayer stepping on his face.

"Goblins...Are more troublesome than you." Slayer says as he pierces Ogre's face and begins slicing down causing the Ogre to scream in pain.

The Ogre Goblin slayers first enemy that is not that of a goblin. Slain with the enduring might of teamwork

 **[Timeskip]**

"You have our gratitude, we received your later and the girl as soon as we are able to" Said two elven men to whom have two carriages with one of them being transport. Morning was upon them

"How many more goblins that are left inside at this point?" Ask the elf who continued on

Instead of answering them the party walked without saying a word with their heads down with motionless sunken looks with goblin slayer and anon are unreadable due to their signature helmet blocking it.

Which draw confusing to the male elf expecting an answer from them.

The party were on the carriage meant to travel them back to the town

With the other male elf coming to talk to the others before setting them off.

"Well, anyway we're going to go an scout inside. Please rest until you get to the town." The male elf says as he now closes the curtains.

Afterwards the carriage began to move with everyone having looks of exhaustion written all over their face almost as if they just now crawled out of the depths of hell itself. Everyone was resting except Anon as he was just tired, but not to the point that he would fallout immediately he decided to go through his inventory and checked his ammo. He used so much he was genuinely surprised he still had any ammo left, but he knew he could worry about that later.

Anon sigh as he slump on his carriage as he stare at the party once more as he stare at GoblinSlayer slump at the end which the body lanaguage signal massive exhaustion as the whole ordeal took a lot out of him

Slayer looked a lot worse than the others especially with how beaten his armor looks thankfully his scanners notified him that Slayer is fine just unconscious at the moment and Anon couldn't blame him he is tired as well but he can rest when he gets back to his room. He decided to just stare at the ceil until they got back though that didn't last long as he heard High Elf calling out to Priestess.

"Hey..Do they always do these types of missions?" High Elf asks Priestess.

"Yes that's just who they are...I think..." with priestess having little doubts about the ordeal

"But despite how rash and ruthless they may be...they are aware of themselves and how risky their actions are..."

"They were more than willing to assist me and help me with many things when it came to being an adventurer. Even though I probably didn't deserve it." Priestess says as she examines both Slayer and then checks Anon smiling as she sees nothing is wrong.

"I see.." High Elf says as she looks over to Dwarf and Lizardman both unconscious with the dwarf snoring loudly and the Lizardman whom crossed his arms together and head down signaling he is sleeping .

"I guess we should get some sleep as well.." High Elf says as she feels fatigue slowly catching up to her.

"Yes." Priestess nods and agrees silently.

Soon High Elf slowly laid her head down and as she shuts her eyes and thinks to herself about the events that transpired throughout this adventure. The memories of her moments between her and Anon a few times and a lot of other moments with her and Orcblog having their fair share of disagreements which annoyed her a bit.

"Yeah I still don't like em even if they did save us from that ogre...I thought adventurers would be fun there's joy in experience the unknown and discovering new wonders...we should feel happy or accomplished, proud for what we done but that's not what I'm feeling in the slightest..." she spoke having major doubts within herself as she felt expectations crushed first hand at the reality and how brutal it is to be an adventurer. As High elf looked back at the two sleeping armored individuals

"Someday I'll take them on an actually adventure..." with a promise she's planning to have for them seeing them prone to hunting goblins solely she'll let them experience new things than goblins.

As the carriage was quite a bumpy ride for them to return to civilization all learn from one another after one adventure.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry if I hadn't updated any of my books due to my life outside of things anyway I'm doing good as promised writing snippets**

 **The next chapter will be about managing his ammo since most are wondering how he is able to reproduce them due to how far behind the world of Goblin slayer Is.**

 **Anywho here are the very deaths at the hands of the ogre.**

 **Ogre [1]**

"lets see how long it LASTS!" The Ogre says as he reels his fist back.

Before Anon knew it the Ogre was sending his fist straight towards Anon with anon forgetting to dodge in the nick of time which cause anon to fly as he felt the force of the blow head on which the armor didn't help him all at all as he felt his bones on his body break by the immense pressure of the ogre might.

Which cause the force to make him exploded into a million of bloody chunks severed from limbs, head and even the torso to severed from the force which ended in a violent bloody mist which cause the party to scream at Anon name as Shaman puked out his lunch, shaman looked away from the mess Goblin slayer clenched his sword, priestess and high elf screen eyes widened full of sorrow, feelings of sickness from how violent anon went as the Ogre roared mighty as he clutched his club. And thus the end of the anon the adventurer

 **Ogre [2]**

The ogre foot stand above him which cause anon to be standing their frozen for a bit Anon now tried to use his Stasis however at the worst time as before he knew it he only saw the Ogre's foot before only seeing darkness as he was stomped down quickly killed as the not only the weight of Ogre's foot killing him but now his bones breaking that some parts are stabbing his organs while other parts of his bones are sticking out. Thankfully the other couldn't see as Ogre created a bit of a hole. The others could do only one thing now avenge the fallen and as they tell themsleves that as Anon's RIG soon then gave a loud ring now notifying he is dead.

 **Ogre [3]**

Anon noticed what Goblin Slayer was trying to do as he try to move out of the way but failed to react quicker at all.

And before he knew it he went into shock not even realizing that he began floating in the air as his lower half of his body departs from his upper one followed by his left arm departed as well, only to soon land on the ground with blood soon splattered everywhere. Soon afterwards everyone was shocked even Slayer who didn't expect things to turn out so horribly for Anon. Anon who happens to turn his head to see Ogre was affected as well causing him to give once last chuckle that at least the beast was killed before giving out with the RIG signaling his death.

 **Thanks for being fans of the fanfic it means a lot to me.**


End file.
